To Hell and Back Again
by Ciliegina
Summary: After the amazing win over the Varsity in the showdown, life at Eden Hall was supposed to get easier for the Ducks, but high school has its way of always making life hell. The night is always darkest before the dawn. Care to find out why?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no part of the Might Ducks movies:. That right unfortunately belongs to the Wonderful World of Disney.

* * *

School had always been a drag, but this upscale boarding school added new definitions to the word hell. Even with the Ducks it was hard to survive. Bombay was gone, and a new psychopathic has-been had taken his place as the coach; Jesse Hall had quit the team, Adam Banks was promoted to the Varsity team, and Portman was miles upon miles away doing who knows what.

What else could go wrong? Could the situation get worse?

Yes, unfortunately it could and it was going get worse before it got better. The Ducks had a crushing tie against the Blake Bears, varsity pranks had worn the team raw, Charlie and Fulton quit, but those were nothing in comparison to what happened next. Something none of the Ducks ever expected, the worst thing for their moral possible; Hans died. The man who had knocked some sense into Bombay back in District 5 was gone. With Gordon in California, Charlie had no one left to confide in. However, Bombay had no intention in leaving Minnesota with things in such a state. He set Charlie straight, allowing the captain to return to the team, and the proceeded to defend his team in the face of expulsion. Suddenly, the magic was back with the Ducks and they were unstoppable. With their star center back, a newfound respect for Ted Orion, and the sudden appearance of Dean Portman, the Ducks were able to pull off a last second victory over the Varsity with Goldberg being the MVP of the game. Charlie got the girl he had been crushing on, as did Luis, and Bombay effectively changed the demeaning Warrior name. From that point on Charlie Conway was convinced that life at Eden Hall was going to be much better.

Boy, was he wrong.

The varsity team was down, sure, but they were nowhere near out. And they were vindictive as all hell. Merely a week after the JV/Varsity showdown the male members of the Mighty Ducks had an unfortunate encounter with the Varsity team and found themselves battered and bruised. The girls went unscathed, well at least Connie did. Julie had been successfully wound around Scooter's finger, forcing Connie into an awkward situation of reasoning, defending, and arguing with her roommate and friend as well as tending to her hurt teammates.

For the Ducks, life at Eden Hall was nothing like a picnic in the park.

* * *

"I swear the next time I see Reilly, he's a dead man."

"Oh and what are you going to do Charlie? Beat him to death with your wrist brace?"

"Shut up Averman, or do I need to have a demonstration on you?!"

"Stop it!!"

Funny how a loud demand from the petite brunette girl could silence a room of grumpy boys immediately.

"God I swear none of you have matured past the age of five. Charlie you are in NO condition to do anything remotely physical and I will _kill you_ do anything to injure yourself further. We need you all as well as possible for next weekend's game against Pennington!!"

"But Connie they played dirty and we-"

"I do not care what they did! Yes, I mean I know it's evil and stupid, but it would be even stupider of you to counter at all, let alone in this condition! I will not let you instigate anything that you make them want to do this _again_! We aren't even halfway through the season!" Connie finished exasperated.

"I think the traitor convinced her not to let us hurt her precious boyfriend!"

Immediately Connie's temper was back full flare as she whipped her head to the side. "Julie is not a traitor, Fulton!"

"Then what would you call abandoning your friends for them?! I would call that traitorous!"

Connie winced inwardly at Portman's words. She, as well as the rest of the Ducks, were well aware of the hidden meaning behind them. Only Julie herself had been blind to his feelings for her, and now he was raw from the rejection.

"She's just… smitten…. Because he's older and spoils her."

"If she wanted someone to treat her right she didn't need to go to the enemy!! He's just using her!"

"Well, maybe if y'all had come back at the beginnin' of th' year-"

"Shut up Cowboy!"

"Portman let him go!"

Connie sighed and rubbed her temple as she watched the boys desperately try to pull Portman off of Dwayne. Even with one arm in a sling, Dean was dangerous when he was angry. After a few minutes of tugging, Adam and Fulton managed to pry Dean off, leaving a gasping Cowboy and an angrily glaring enforcer.

"Can we please not do this? Julie's smart, she would know if she was being used, Like I said she's just smitten. She'll be back to normal anytime."

"Connie, we get she's your 'go-to-girl' but none of us see her outside of practice anymore, and she always flies out of the locker room afterwards," the usually soft spoken Ken Wu added.

"And speaking from experience, the Varsity team is very time demanding. When I played with them I barely saw any of you, and I didn't have a choice in the matter."

"Banksie has a point, for once."

"Shut up Averman."

"Hey you leave yourself wide open for this stuff when you wear sweater vests, preppy"

"Again, shut up Averman."

"Oh, good come back Banks."

"Stay out of this Tyler."

"Stay out of this? When you cannot keep your hands out of dudes' pants?"

"Enough Russ. You're just jealous that Banksie somehow manages to attract girls even in his sweater vests."

"Charlie, you're really not helping."

"It's not like he can. I mean look at his girl, she's a freak. At least I have the taste and skill to capture a sexilious cheerleader."

"You. Are. A. Dead. Man."

"Conway, even if you were healthy I'd still be way to fast for you."

"I'm sure it's the same thing when he's in bed with Allie; finish too fast for her too?"

"At least I have Allie, Goldberg. Has anyone of the female sex ever even _looked_ at you?"

"Yes!!"

"Your mommy doesn't count."

"**ENOUGH!!"**

All eyes quickly darted to Connie. She rarely screamed at them, and now they knew why. Connie hardly ever lost her temper, and she was livid. But not even her temper could conceal the tears threatening to fall.

"If you all want to let this fucking school drive the Ducks apart, AND help them in that endeavor, then go right ahead! But I **will not **stand here and watch the best thing _any of us _ever had be destroyed!" And with that she stormed out of the lounge.

For the next few minutes everything was silent except for her long-term boyfriend's mutter of "Shit" as he pried himself off a couch and limped off after her.

* * *

_So what do you think? It's my first in a while and my first Mighty Duck fic, so be honest. I can handle it I promise!! Next chapter will be out soon, I hope. Ah stupid high school!! So PLEASE REVIEW!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks or make a profit from this fic.

* * *

Connie slammed her room door shut causing multiple pictures to come crashing off the wall, but she didn't care. She had to do _something_ to prevent herself from breaking down into tears. This wasn't supposed to be this way. Eden Hall was supposed to be a golden opportunity; it lay on lush green grass. The Ducks were supposed to thrive, but instead they were dying. Even after beating the Board _and_ the Varsity team, things still weren't getting better. Connie was starting to wonder if Eden Hall was worth all the crap it was bringing. Friendships were tense, spirits were low, and Connie had lost her guiding reason. Julie had always been the more practical and reasonable in comparison to the emotional Connie. Sure Connie wasn't the first girl to skip to tears, but she did let anger control her being every once and awhile, so she needed Julie there to talk her down. But now the school had stolen her too, and Connie felt more alone than she had in years. She never realized just how close she had grown to the goalie since the Jr. Goodwill Games, that is until she was taken away. That much needed feminine connection and support was decisively absent in the room, and Connie needed Julie more than ever.

A few tears spilled down Connie flushed cheeks as she struggled to suppress sobs. The only reason the grass was flourishing at Eden Hall was because it sucked the life out of people.

"Connie?"

Guy had followed, slowly on his injured ankle, his girlfriend to her room. He knew that she had left fighting tears, and that being alone right now, was not the thing Connie needed, even if she wanted it.

"Cons, please let me in."

The soft tapping and gentle tone of Guy's voice pulled Connie off of her bed and towards the door, wiping the descended tears from her cheeks.

"Guy…"

"Connie…you've been crying."

"What? No…"

"You're eyes are puffy and your cheeks are flushed. Cons, I know you. Please don't try to keep this bottled up to yourself; you know it's not good for you. You can talk to me."

Connie looked at Guy. He was right; of course he was. He did know her, and so did Charlie, Les, and Greg, and every other District 5 originate. She couldn't hide anything from them, not even if they were fighting.

She gently sat down on the bed, Guy quickly following suit.

"What happened to us? What happened to the team who played the game just for hockey and had fun doing it? We aren't the same Ducks, Guy."

"Of course we are, Cons. Taking the Duck out of any one of us is like making Charlie coordinated, or taking away Averman's stupid jokes, or Goldberg's love for food, or removing the pole from Banks' ass…"

That drew a small smile from the petite girl next to him, so Guy rapped an arm around her and continued heartily.

"It's all in us and it's down too deep for some stupid school to fuck with it. Ah hell, Jesse, Terry, Karp, Peter, Tammy, and Tommy are all still Ducks too, even if they aren't here on the team with us. The Ducks are still here, we're just going through a rough patch."

"Wow Guy. That speech was… I dunno how to say…"

"Brilliant and inspiring?"

"Amazingly corny."

And with that the bright smile was back on Connie's face. Guy smiled back at her, the team would never be the same if Connie wasn't cheerful. One step closer to fixing the team's problems, but as for right now…

"Corny huh?" he said as he pushed her down and kissed her. "Good to know."

* * *

"Adam we seriously need to do something about your preferred choice of clothing. "

The center sighed. Was this never ending?

"Seriously man, you could have like 90 of the female population at this school all over you if you just…"

"Is that all you ever think about?"

"No, I think about hockey too."

" And school isn't important to you?"

"Banksie, do you know me at all?"

"Right, forgot who I was talking to."

"No you didn't I just think all that gel started seeping into your brain."

"I don't use hair gel."

"Really? Cause you always have to have your do perfect so we just kinda figured…"

"Charlie."

"What?"

"Get out of bed."

"Why?"

"Class."

"I just told you I don't like or care about this school."

"Doesn't mean you aren't going to go."

"Oh, yes I think it does. I'm taking a personal day."

"If you don't play today you can't play tomorrow in the game, and you can't practice today if you don't go to school"

"…….."

"Yeah that's what I thought."

"Go to hell Banks."

"What would you call this?"

"True….ow….."

"And that's why rolling out of bed isn't a smart idea."

"Shut up."

Adam sighed as he absent mindedly straightened out the room. Sometimes he wondered how he put up with Charlie.

"So seriously, you could have any girl you wanted if you…."

This was one of those times.

"Can we just focus on the hockey season right now? I'm too stressed to deal with this crap right now."

"But after hockey season is over…"

"Charlie, enough."

"Banksie, I just have your best interest at heart."

"I doubt that."

"That hurts! After all we've been through together…"

"What happened?"

"Well Linda wants to go out on a double date for the first time, so I thought…"

"Ask Luis, he already has a girlfriend."

"Are you kidding? Luis would probably try to bring both girls home! Plus Linda wants to bring her friend."

"So I'm the safe bet? And I wouldn't have a choice in my date?"

"Yup! That sounds about right."

"No."

"Come on Adam! Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"No."

"… and a hockey stick decoration?"

"Charlie, no."

"Pretty pretty please with sugar on top with a hockey stick decoration served in a nationals trophy?"

"Charlie…"

"Banks."

"When is it?"

* * *

"Have I told you how hot you are?"

"Scooter."

"I still can't believe you're a freshman, you look mature beyond…"

"SCOOTER!"

The senior goalie detached himself from the younger girl's neck with an exasperated sigh. Almost two weeks into their 'relationship' and still nothing. He was quickly tired of her pushing him away, or worse, off. And the sugar sweet perfect boyfriend thing he was doing was getting very old very fast. Getting a girl had never been this hard, he normally picked the girls who needed just a little coaxing to get them to spread their legs, not prudes. And it was starting to look like Julie was a prude.

"What's wrong kitty cat?"

Her eyes were downcast, she was obviously embarrassed and had no great need to say what he was asking her to. For Julie this was very unfamiliar territory.

"I don't know. I just… it's just… too… fast… I mean you're really sweet and hot and I really like you, but I just don't think I'm ready."

"Or maybe you are so ready that it is such a foreign feeling that you are misinterpreting it. I know I've done that before, I did it when I met you. I thought I hated you when I first saw the Duck goalie, but the more I thought about it the more I realized I liked little Julie Gaffney.

Oh, he was good. It was a load of bull crap, but convincing bull crap nonetheless.

But as Julie searched his eyes, she saw no signs of hidden malcontent. Maybe he was right? She had never had a boy so interested in her, aside from Portman's joking crude remarks. And she had never felt so attracted to a boy either. Scooter Vanderbilt was hot, charming, mature, and talented. Who wouldn't want a guy like him? So… what was the harm?

"Okay, but no sex. Not tonight."

Scooter smirked triumphantly to himself. No girl could resist his coy and cunning charms. And after four years around Cole, Scooter had learned just how to manipulate people. Julie Gaffney was no exception. He might not get to score tonight, but one step at a time. And with his talents, the next step couldn't lie too far into the future.

"Sure thing kitty cat."

Julie giggled as he kissed her and turned out the lights.

* * *

"Alright team. The Pennington Penguins might not look like much but the sure as hell know how to skate. Let's go hunting for some goose eggs, huh? Alright hands in!"

The Ducks were more than happy to circle around their coach and pile their hands in. With a simple count to three the entire Eden Hall ice hockey arena began to fill with rhythmic cries to 'Quack!' People stood up and cheered along with the JV team and you would almost think that the school enjoyed supporting the Ducks the most. Almost. The one rather big and glaring obstacle lay in the Varsity team, more specifically in Rick Reilly. He had ruled Eden Hall since his admittance his freshman year, with a little help from his father's standing and reputation. And he had no intentions of handing his school over to some reject scholarship quacks. No that was his younger brother's position.

"Change it up!"

Goldberg, Germaine, and Wu quickly jumped off the bench to replace Portman, Reed, and Robertson and joined Conway and Moreau on the ice. The Bash Brothers had successfully done their job, leaving the majority of the opposing team battered and shaken. Aside from that the two shots the Penguins had managed to make were easily stopped by Julie. She may not have been spending much time with the Ducks, but once she was in the game, the story was always the same, she never let down.

"Goldberg passes to Moreau who avoids one defender before sailing over to Conway! There's only one man left as he approaches the net…. Oh what a hit! Too bad that one person was able to slam Conway into the boards _and_ steal the puck. Pennington now has it and its four on three, no wait 5 on three! Oooo! Ken Wu gets flipped over… but wait, Guy Germaine steals the puck and sends it to Moreau! She's all alone! She fakes once and- oh!! Save by Pennington who quickly ices the puck…"

"Mendoza, Averman, Banks, Change it up!"

At the end of the second period the Ducks walked into the locker room proud yet tired. Despite being behind 5 points and not yet having scored, the Pennington Penguins were not going down without a fight.

"Good job team. Listen just keep protecting the net and we'll have another win. I need to have a _word_ with our referees. Be back in the box in ten minutes."

All of the Ducks watched Ted Orion leave in silence. Without the supervision of a coach, everyone knew the shit was about to hit the fan. Metaphorically of course.

"So Jules, nice of you to join us today. I was wondering if we would have to play without a goalie today."

"What am I? Roast beef?"

"Shut up Goldberg!!"

"What's got your panties in a twist Portman?"

"Well we all know Scooter's got his hands on yours!"

"Leave Scooter out of this!"

"Why?! He's dragging you away from _us_?"

"That's not true! I see you everyday!"

"At practice! No one ever talks to you, not even Connie, and you two share a fucking room!"

"Well I'm sorry for wanting to spend some time with my boyfriend!"

"He's not a real boyfriend, Jules. He's just using you!"

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about Portman! He's very sweet to me unlike the barbarian way _you_ treat me!"

Portman was silent. He still stood before an angry Julie, but he was… softer. His eyes flickered over the blonde goalie before he came to an impromptu realization.

"Sorry Jules."

Julie and the entire Ducks team stood stunned. Portman… apologizing? That had to be a sign of the apocalypse. It was a side of the enforcer that no one had ever seen before.

"Just know that I'm always here for you."

And with that Dean Portman picked up his stuff and left the room before another word could be said.

It was another minute before the team followed him.

The Eden Hall Ducks won that game 6-1 with the only shot the Penguins took that period getting past a rather confused and stunned Julie 'the Cat' Gaffney.

* * *

_Well I hope you liked it. Have seen way too may movies where things just work out too perfectly, so I'm trying to make this a little bit closer to real life. Again I 3 Reviews so…._

_PLEASE REVIEW!!_

_The more reviews I get (good or bad, constructive criticism is always good)the more I inspired I get to continuing my stories, and the quicker chapters get out. Well that and the boreder I am during my classes. Can't the school year just be over already?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!!_

* * *

"Have I really been around Scooter _that much?"_

"Well, I know you really like him, the guys know that too, and…"

"Connie. Yes or no."

"Well, yes. I mean we _haven't_ seen much of you outside of practice. Everyone is just a little concerned for you. We don't know if he's trying to brain wash you or turn you against us. I mean we aren't on very good terms with the Varsity."

"But Scooter's different..."

"_**I**_believe you Julie. But for our hard-headed stubborn male teammates, it's hard to accept that one of the enemies could be genuinely nice."

"Yeah… the guys…"

Julie's mind was spinning. She kept replaying the incident in the locker room trying to decode every second of it. Was there more to Portman that she had ever seen before? But then again, had she ever really attempted to look below the surface of the looming brute's exterior? And did he see her as more than a 'babe'? Sure she had been physically attracted to him for some time now, more so than any of the other guys on the team, but she had always just reasoned that that was only because he was good looking. The attraction stopped there, and she had been around hockey teen-boys for long enough to know that they were too into their own world to clearly see what was happening around them. So it was just a physical attraction, he was eye candy. She couldn't have been attracted to him because he was funny or protective or a good guy, no. It was only because he had a _very_ nice build to him. He was easy on the eyes. She couldn't have possibly been interested in Portman, well until now. All of his other qualities which flew below the radar were now screaming in rainbow colors right in front of Julie's face. She couldn't possibly ignore it… without the blindfold that was Scooter. Scooter. She was dating the incredibly good looking senior varsity goal who was sweet and romantic to her. He treated her like royalty, and she was happy. Right?

"I don't know, Julie. Are you happy with him?"

Snapping out of a trance, Julie barely even registered her friend's question. Had she said all of that out loud, or just the end? Was she losing control of her ability to think without speaking as she was losing her sense of reasoning?

"Huh?"

"You basically asked for conformation from me if you were happy with Scooter. Are you?"

That was good. At least her entire thought process hadn't been vocalized. Some things need to be kept to herself, that is until she herself figured out exactly what she was feeling about them. Or more specifically about a certain defensive enforcer. Even with a blindfold on, the inevitable light still shone through, just a little cloudier. But shouldn't she see how things worked out with Scooter. She owed him that much for pampering her, accepting her, and being patient. He made her happy. Julie smiled, Scooter did make her happy. She would deal with the Portman issue, when and if her relationship with Scooter became tense, or next year when Scooter was no where to be found.

"Yeah, I think so. He appreciates me and accepts me despite the fact that I'm the goalie for the team his friends all hate. And he sees past the hockey mask. He treats me like a girl and not like another teammate."

"So do the guys on our team. Julie, they know we're girls and they can't seem to let at least me forget it. That's why they are so ridiculous overprotective. They don't realize that we can fend for ourselves. I think that is why they are so all up in arms about the Scooter situation. He takes you to a plane where they can't be there to protect you, but what they don't realize is that you can't take care of yourself. You wouldn't be able to deal with flying hockey pucks if you didn't have a little bit of a dangerous side to you. If sure if anything happens physically with Scooter, you will be plenty strong enough. And for the emotional side, we will all be here for you with tissues, ice cream, and movies waiting."

"Good to know Connie. But I don't think I'll need it anytime soon. Scooter just… makes me feel really special."

"Just don't get too swept off of your feet. You still need to stand, even if he is helping support you. It's barely been two weeks, don't move too fast or you'll get lost in the dust."

"Enough with the metaphors please, Cons."

"Right, sorry. Romantic Poetry in my English class is infecting my brain. Anyway, just remember you can always talk to me about _anything_ and the guys about most things. I promise to keep leashes on them so they don't attack Scooter afterwards. And know that if he ever crosses boundaries without consent, or does anything that hurts you without reason, he will suddenly find himself in a bad situation surrounded by eleven angry freshman hockey players. Portman said it earlier and it goes for all of us. We will catch you if you fall."

"Connie…"

"I know I know, cliché, but it gets the point across. Look Jules, by this point, you are like a sister to me. When Tammy quit, it kinda stung, but at that point I was still closer to the guys since she was always a twinkle toes. Nice girl mind you, but let's just say it was no shock to us when she went all out for figure skating and quit the team. But… I mean, _we_ are close, at least I hope, and this school would totally suck without you."

"Awww Cons. Of course we're close. And after this roller tastic year, we're inseparable."

The two girls hugged as a tear slid down Connie's face, she was truly happy for her friend, though it couldn't override the danger sign flashing in her head, she wouldn't ruin Julie's relationship. With a few giggles echoing around the room the two girls continued to talk and gossip. Even though it had only been two weeks since they had had true girl time, it had felt much much longer and it seemed like there was a lot of catching up to do.

"So how are you and Guy? You two _done anything_ recently?" The unavoidable undertone in Julie's voice was very apparent.

"Uhhh…."

* * *

"You seem calm."

"I am calm."

"How the hell are you calm **now**? You haven't been calm since you stepped foot onto Eden Hall."

"Fulton, dude. You're ruining tranquility."

"Who the hell are you? Cause you couldn't possibly be the kick-ass Dean Portman that _I _know."

"Funny." Portman murmured gazing up at the ceiling.

It was true, he was reasonably calm. But his mind kept spinning. He was sure he was going to go cross-eyed at any moment. So many conflicting thoughts duking out in his head, it was surprising that he hadn't broken something yet, but his mind in a swarm unconsciously, the physical Portman was feeling relatively relaxed.

Don't worry. It didn't make sense to _him_ either.

"I guess I'm just not stressing and psyching myself out. Don't worry, inner me is still in turmoil. I've just decided that I'm not going to act upon the situation. Julie is a big girl, she can handle Vanderbilt. And if he becomes a major jackass about that I will be waiting to pummel his ass into the ground. And then comfort Jules of course."

"You aren't planning anything are you?"

"No. I won't be that petty about this."

"Fuck."

Portman sat up, fairly confused. Normally Fulton would be the one convincing him not to kill anyone. "Huh?"

"Well, you see, the greatest night at this stupid fucking prison house was defiantly the night when we pulled the great fire ant heist on the Varsity. I was just hoping that with you back in the mix we could…"

Portman smirked an all knowing smirk. That made more sense.

"Stir up some trouble?"

"Hell yeah!" Fulton replied noticing the enthusiasm in his roommate's voice.

"Well then Fulton, get out the drawing board. We have some havoc and chaos to plan."

The two boys grinned evilly as they set out the schematics behind their mischievous master plans. Sure, Portman had promised that he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize Julie's relationship with Scooter, but that didn't mean he couldn't fuck with the Varsity team which just happened to include her boyfriend.

"Muwhahahaha! Muwahahahahahahahahahaha! Muwhahaha haha hahahaha!"

"What the hell was all of that?!"

"Us planning to stir up some trouble against the Varsity. You up for a little chaos, Tyler?"

"Hell yeah. Well as long as…"

"…We don't get caught. It's always the same old tune with you Russ. And I'm a little surprised that the Duck from South Central Los Angeles ghetto is the one most concerned about his scholarship."

"That's because I need it the most, Medoza. The schools in South Central LA aren't the greatest."

"Whatever. Anyway, count me in."

"Aren't you a little to _busy_ with Allie for this?"

"No way, I'm not whipped. Plus you can always squeeze in some time to fuck around with those asses."

"So you've said."

"Shut up Tyler."

"Hey don't get defensive. It's not my fault you're a man whore."

"Well at least I can get some!!"

"Boys boys boys" Portman slithered smoothly. "Put you're differences aside. Don't you what to know what's first."

Evil grins spread on all of the boys faces. It was time to stir their metaphorical pot of evil.

* * *

It was a blind date, one that he had only grudgingly agreed to. He was just doing it to help out his best friend, he owed Charlie that much after he stepped down for him at the Junior Goodwill Games finals. And he never ceased to mention in whenever he needed something. That and he needed to get Conway to stop whining about how he couldn't somehow get a date with Linda. If getting Charlie to stop whining was even possible. And on top of it all, he had no input whatsoever on his date, or even the time or place, that responsibility laid in the hands of Linda. And knowing Charlie's love for 'hearty' and 'just for fun' jokes he wasn't even positive that he date was a girl.

Adam Banks was in no way expecting to get a girlfriend out of this experience. He was just planning on going, grinning and bearing it, leaving, and forgetting the entire experience.

So why did he care if he looked presentable?

"So how about now?"

"Conway your hair looked like a tangled mess before and now it looks like a tangled mess brushed over."

Charlie let out an aggravated sigh and turned back to the mirror to try and fix the mess that was his hair. After a few minutes he gave up and ran a hand through it returning it to its normal messy state.

Puberty had hit Charlie Conway like a ton of bricks. Not only had he shot up to nearly six foot, and still growing, but he had a new perspective on life. Well, maybe not on life because hockey was still the sun in his universe, but if he was the earth in that universe, then girls were his moon. And Charlie was very interested in harvesting his very own moon rock.

"Charlie, relax."

"Relax? This may be the first important thing to happen to me during my high school career!"

"That's what you said yesterday about the game."

"Okay so second."

"And finding out about Coach Orion."

"Third."

"And Hans' death."

"Fourth."

"And pranking the Varsity, and the game against the varsity, and having a new coach, and getting accepted to E…"

"Okay okay! But's it's still important! My first possible relationship, and it's an upperclassmen! And she's hot."

"And that would be a matter of opinion."

"I don't see you with a girl, cake-eater."

"I don't want a girlfriend right now Charlie. I need to focus on hockey. There are going to be so many scouts at the upcoming games…"

"Have you ever heard of multitasking? Plus you know the scouts don't look hot in bikinis."

"First of all, stop talking to Luis. Secondly, where you go to college sets up you're entire future."

"Banksie, it's the present. Try living in it."

"Well, then Charlie. Why don't you try putting some pants on so we won't be late." Adam said motioning to the clock.

Charlie looked up at said appliance. "Shit…" and ran around looking for a decent pair of pants. The boys were supposed to meet the girls at 6 o'clock sharp. Linda had made the sharp point very clear. It was currently 5:55, and it took just under ten minutes to get to the front of the school. Good thing hockey had made the boys fit enough to sprint their in time.

* * *

"Come in."

Julie opened the door tentively, peeking into the senior dorm. Her mind was still swimming with thoughts of Portman, but she needed to confirm her feelings for Scooter, and feel his for her. "Hey."

"Julie, I wasn't expecting you."

Scooter without a shirt, walking over to her and embracing her. Yeah that confirmed her feelings.

"Sorry to drop by, but I really wanted to see you."

"_Really_ really?"

"What other kind of really is there?"

Scooter smirked and quickly took the opportunity to sweep her into a kiss. He was tired of waiting, and he could manipulate the fact that she _wanted _to see him to his advantage. Case closed.

After a few minutes, Julie broke away from him intaking much needed air. Somehow he always managed to make her smile. Even without saying anything.

"Great game by the way." He said as he ran a hand up and down her side. "I feel very confident leaving my legacy in someone as fantastic as you. And I just love that you're so sexy."

As the second sentence came around Julie only heard two words. Love and sexy. In her mind that was him confirming his feelings for her and erased any kind of doubt.

She giggled like a school girl as Scooter smirked. He took her giggly joy as a sign to escalate things, fast.

A few minutes later Julie was pressed against his bed and foreign words spilled out of her mouth due to her blissful and naïve happiness.

"Scooter…. Don't stop."

He took that as his sign to lock the door and turn out the lights.

Hook, line, and sinker.

* * *

_Its funny how much fun I have writing these conversations, but I must say that the Adam Charlie ones have got to be my favorite. _

_As you can probably have guessed, I use A LOT of dialogue. If you don' t like it, too bad, cause for where I want this story to go, it works. _

_Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them! I have prom tomorrow, and senior skip day on Monday, so I will hopefully have another chapter out over the weekend! But I do need some time to work with my horse as I have a rally coming up._

_Anyway, thank everyone for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for my soul. That belongs to me and me alone, corporate America can never have it! MUWAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Sorry.. I guess I've just been getting a little into the discussions in AP Government and Politics. Speaking of which…. DOWN WITH WALMART!**

**Now that that is out of my system… school is winding down over here in Jersey, but I have to get through all of the end of the year Senior Projects first. I swear I've gotten more work these last few weeks that I have gotten all year. They want to torture us, I swear. It's like a game to them. Oooo the seniors have all mentally graduated so lets give them lots of work and see how many we can keep in summer school!! **

**No but seriously I have two AP Euro papers, an English Paper, and a Genetics research paper all due within a week of each other. Actually I should be writing on Denmark post World War II right now, but I really don't want to. I would rather do this. Its more relaxing. Granted I will probably be up all hours of the night finishing the other paper, but oh well. Two more weeks left of school.**

**And with school coming to a close, graduation practice occurring, and major riding time due to the Pony Club rallies coming up there may not be that many updates until after June 18****th****. However I then have a few weeks off until I start working so I should be able to update more, that is if my computer gets fixed. I'm on my sister's right now. She's at swimming. I'm risking death by being screamed at by PMSy little sister for all of you. Meh. Oh well. That's what iPods are for. Anyway enjoy chapter 4 and PLEASE REVIEW!!**

* * *

"Charlie stop fiddling."

"Well I'm sorry for ruining your moping by being nervous Banksie."

"You're making your shirt wrinkle."

"Only you would say that."

"Is there a problem with me liking appearances neat, clean, and crisp?"

"Yes because you refuse to admit you're gay."

"I'm not gay."

"Then why are you moping over _a date?_ Huuuummmmmm??"

"_Because __**I**_ have no idea _who_ this date is with, plus my being here is simply for _your_ benefit."

"And that is why you are a good friend. Plus, isn't that the beauty of a blind date? The surprise of meeting a person whom you don't know. Getting to know them? Building a connection?"

"Have you been reading _dating books?"_

"I really like Linda. And I still don't get why you're panties are in a twist."

"Don't take this the wrong way Charlie…but… Linda's not my…type.. And I highly doubt any of her friends are."

"Going to ignore the true undertone of that statement for fact I don't need to worry about the cliché best friend steals girlfriend and friendship is ruined thing. And Linda has some normal friends….. I think."

"First of all, congratulations. Thinking is a rarity for you. Normally you just act on pure impulse. Secondly, Charlie, have you ever seen Linda with a friend, let alone a normal one?"

"Well I mean she sits with normalish people at lunch… I'm sure."

"Do you really think she's friends with most of them, or just sits there for lack of space in the cafeteria?"

"She's not a loser, Adam."

"No Charlie… she's eccentric. And I get that you like that she's different from the rest of the people here. But I would like a normal girlfriend for my first here. It would make life that less complicated."

"It's not like Linda's going to bring a whack job. I told her I was bringing you along."

"Are you sure of that."

"Well… she never said it specifically bu…"

"So you don't know that. At all."

"Stop ruining the mood Banks."

"What mood? You're nervous as hell and I'm dreading this."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. I guess I could always tell Annie that the date's off. It's not like she needs it anyway."

The boys turned to see Linda standing in the entrance to the room, a bemused smirk laced on her lips. She had obviously been listening to the boys' incessant babble for a while before making her presence known.

Charlie quickly became overwhelmed with panic and landed a quick but rough punch on Adam's upper arm before heading over towards Linda and leaving a not happy center to rub the now sore spot.

"No, no. Of course not. Banksie was just joking. We've been trying to get him to do that you know. But he's now using it to cover his nervousness. It's how he's been trying to cover his insecurities." Charlie finished with a thoughtful nod.

Adam sighed. After this was over Charlie Conway was a very dead man.

"You mean like you are right now, right Charlie?"

Or maybe not.

It would seem that Linda could see right through Charlie's attempted reasoning, and was crucifying the boy's honor right then and there.

Charlie's face reddened dramatically. "Well… I mean… I guess I have been… a little… nervous. You know exactly… where you stand… on things… and ignored me for a while… and when you finally agreed… I was ecstatic… but then the… conditions… and I…"

"Please tell me that has an off switch. I don't think I can deal with incoherent mumbling all night after the day I've had today. I have already had to take an Excedrin today."

" Hey Annie. You ready?"

"Yeah, and I'm really sorry I'm late Linda. I know how you are about punctuality. But the stable hand for the night called in sick so I needed to close up the barn for the night, and then deal with getting all the hay out of my hair." The new girl finished running a hand through her tied up hair.

"Don't worry about it. I know if you had any choice you would have been here early not late. Anway, boys this is Annabelle Hallowell aka Annie. Annie, Charlie Conway and Adam Banks."

"It's nice to meet you both. The Ducks have made it worth watching hockey games at Eden Hall once again. It got tiring to watch Reilly and Cole smash their way around the rink and life."

Adam and Charlie were _both_ flabbergasted. If you had seen the two girls in a school hallway you never could have guessed they were friends. They were just so different. While Linda was sporting a pretty floor length skirt and printed top with her hair in a half ponytail, Annie was wearing snug black jeans and a fitted long sleeved turquoise top with a white cami underneath that peaked out just above the neck line of the top. Her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail and around her neck laid an Eden Hall pendant. It was fairly evident that the two didn't have in depth conversations on style or their opinions on the school. In fact, Annie _looked_ like the type of girl who would a complete shrewd to a girl like Linda, not friends with her. Yet, there she stood, completely polite, which simply baffled the two boys, who thought she looked familiar but eventually reasoned that they knew her from _some_ class.

"I think we've broken their brains," Linda giggled.

Easily picking up on the merriment Annie finished, " Most likely. This does happen a lot."

Adam was the first to regain his composure. "What happens a lot?"

"People not understanding why we're friends." Annie replied with a shrug. "When it's really quite simple. Our parents are friends so we've known each other since diapers. So we've been through a lot together. We're actually more like sisters than friends, except I don't fight with her as much as I do with my sister. Basically, they aren't kidding when they say opposites attract."

By this time Charlie's brain had begun to function. "But… I've seen you talking with **Reilly** before! He's an ass to Linda. How could you two be friends?!"

Linda sighed, so cute yet so naïve.

Meanwhile Adam wondered if Charlie's brain had finally frozen into an ice cube.

Annie simply laughed. " I take it you're less reserved, Charlie. First off, I don't _talk_ to Rick Reilly, per se. Our conversations more or less consist of me screaming at him for not pulling that pole out of his ass, or using people like puppets. He's an egotistical ass who thinks he owns the school simply because his daddy-kins is the head of the board of Alumni. You did a good job of taking him down a few pegs during the JV/Varsity showdown but he still needs to be taken down a few hundred more."

"Hear Hear!"

"Well before we get both Charlie and Annie into a Rick Reilly bashing marathon and miss our reservations, shall we go?" Linda smoothly interjected into the conversation.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'm starving."

Adam sighed. "Charlie you are starting to sound like Goldberg."

Charlie ignore the slight concern in his best friend's voice with a "Shut up Banks."

If only Adam had a nickel for every time someone said that. He'd be rich.

So the four exited the room. Charlie slightly flushed from his bruised ego, Adam being a gentleman as always, and the two girls muffling hushed giggles at the boys' antics.

They were in for one interesting night.

* * *

Julie snuck into her dorm room well past midnight, simply glowing. What she had experienced for the last couple of hours… she knew no words to describe it. Fantastic and amazing just didn't seem to be descriptive enough.

There were definitely perks to having sex with a non-virgin. They knew what they were doing and how to create the most pleasure out of the experience.

Her mind drifting off into a daze, Julie nearly tripped over her bedside table. Silently thanking her goalie reflexes, she caught the lamp before it loudly shattered on the ground. Julie sighed a breath of relief. She wasn't ready to tell Connie about her experience, not just yet. No matter how much she wanted to squeal about it to her best friend, now that she finally had a story to exchange with her more experienced female teammate, she knew that at that particular time, it was not wise. With the entire team suspicious of Scooter's intentions and Connie having had warned Julie merely a day ago, she knew everyone would jump to conclusions. And she didn't want to be scolded for the most magical moment of her life yet.

Julie pushed all of those thoughts away, or maybe bliss just overwhelmed the concerns of her friend. What had happened between her and Scooter that night was perfect, and in her heart, Julie was convinced that things could only get better. Even if her mind was screaming otherwise.

Slowly climbing underneath her covers as not to wake her sleeping roommate, Julie quickly succumbed to the looming slumber. It was late, much later than she normally stayed up, but that didn't matter. Tomorrow was Saturday and she could sleep in. Then maybe she could pop in on her boyfriend and revisit the nights events.

Life for Julie Gaffney was good. The Ducks were winning, she had good grades, and she had an extremely hot senior boyfriend who wanted her and had just shown her how much he cared for her.

For Julie Gaffney, things were perfect.

But if things are perfect, doesn't that mean the situation can only get worse and not better?

* * *

"Cowboy wake up."

"Aw… just five more minutes, ma. Then I promise I'll help out with the chickens."

Russ rolled his eyes as Portman shoved Dwayne out of the bed. You could take the Cowboy out of the country but the country was still deep within the Cowboy. It kind of reminded him of himself with it being difficult to remove the hard street attitude. Yet even that seemed to be easier with dedicating himself to the preppy school and not wanting to get in any kind of trouble. That used to not matter. But then again neither did school.

Russ couldn't understand why the guys bagged on him about being so hard on not getting his scholarship revoked. For them getting kicked out of Eden Hall meant returning to a fairly decent public school system. The same wasn't true for him. The schools in South Central Los Angeles were not the top. Nearly no computers and barely enough text books and supplies made it hard to make the schools an effective learning environment. There laid only a faint glimmer of a future.

"Russ!"

He didn't want to go back to that. At Eden Hall, he saw a future sparkling in front of his eyes. He could work hard in hockey and in school to get into a good college, and maybe even get a free ride. That would make him going to college that much easier for his parents. Sure he may not be smart enough to be valedictorian but he got fairly good grades, and was a generally good kid. Well aside from the 'harmless' pranks he participated in playing on the Varsity.

"RUSS!"

Russ was pulled out of his subconscious pondering to see a scowling Luis in his face. Apparently the Miamian was not a morning person.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Well now that you've returned to planet Earth, we need someone to go check on Fulton."

"Why?"

"Cause Portman sent him to the store almost two hours ago. It couldn't take that long to buy the stuff."

"It's six in the morning. The stores probably just opened. Plus why don't you go? You're the fastest."

"He's also the crankiest pain in my ass in the morning." Portman butted in, now fully satisfied that Dwayne was actually awake. "And I told him to go to the Wawa. It's open 24-7. Either something happened to delay him or the guards busted his ass for sneaking out in the middle of the night."

"So you want me to go bust my ass too?"

"First of all I don't think he got caught, it was just a slim option. Secondly, we are allowed off campus on Saturday's during the daylight so you would be fine. We need to start prep work now so that we'll be ready for tonight. Now Dwayne, Luis, and I are going to scavenge the building for useful items, so I need you to find Fulton."

"Portman you neglected one obstacle. I don't know Minneapolis."

"…Fuck, that's right. Damn it. Go get Guy and tell him to go find Fulton. Oh and remember Banks can't find out because he's a goodie-to-shoes who would try to talk us out of it. Which means that Conway can't know until last minute because he can't keep his mouth shut. Got it?"

"Yup" the boys replied in various versions with understanding nods.

"Okay now let's get this baby started."

* * *

Fulton scourged the city at four thirty in the morning. It was strange; he had never seen the city quite so dark and quiet. Shaking his head he returned to his task. He needed to return before dawn if he didn't want to face any questions about his purchased items. Quickly stalking into the nearly empty Wawa, Fulton Reed gathered all of the necessary supplies. Knowing that his mission was now complete, Fulton fully expected to make a speedy return to the Eden Hall campus and be back in the dorm before the clock struck five.

That was until he approached the lighted ice rink.

Fulton stared at the building. It was there where he had first learned to ice skate, where he had practiced and played as the Ducks in the Pee-Wees, where he had found his first crush. And what a crush it was.

Tammy Duncan had been the kind of girl that he himself was too afraid to talk to, and the kind of girl that was too scared of him to go near. But hockey changed that. Things became easy, they talked, she laughed. He even defended her at the cost of his own playing time, and the team's only enforcer. But in return, what did she do? She flocked to the popular kids at school and quickly began to scorn him and the rest of the Ducks.

He had thought they were friends, desperately hoped they were beginning to become something more. But then Tammy got a boyfriend. The popular boy at school who openly hated the Ducks. With so much time around him and his friends, Tammy quickly began to change. Ascending the social ladder, Tammy first became cold and distant towards her teammates, but it got worse fast.

Despite being the state champs, the Ducks were still looked at as a bunch of outcasted losers.

And instead of defending her friends, Tammy joined in on the mocking and ridiculing of them, even making it worse with the knowledge she had of them.

Then, being told that it was 'improper' for a girl, Tammy quit hockey and turned her full attention on the approved sport of figure skating.

It wasn't too long before Tamsyn Duncan had become that haughty pretty girl that everyone wants to be, yet secretly hates and all the snooty guys dated. And it wasn't surprising, with her new reputation, when a packet of condoms fell out of her purse on her way to a party.

Tammy had become a person foreign to the Ducks, and that only hurt Fulton more because he couldn't find a way to protect her, even if she had been willing to let him.

With a sneaky suspicion that there was an upper level figure skating practice taking place in the rink, Fulton first step after spying the lit building was towards the Eden Hall campus. However, the second was toward the rink.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter 4. This is a second edit and 10 pages in Word, so please be contented until I have a chance to update again. I hope that the next chapter will have some more interaction with people we haven't seen a lot of, and more specifically the entire group together again (Maybe as they pull the prank, I dunno you'll have to wait and see!) So stay tuned for enstallement 5 of To Hell and Back.**

**Also if there is something you want to see happen in the story or just have a general suggestion, please let me know. I am open to a lot of new ideas. Especially since I'm not sure exactly where I want to go with this story…**

**As always please REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mighty Ducks. That privilege belongs to the wonderful world of Disney.**

**Sorry for the long wait. I went right from school into a full-time babysitting job and I had to fit horseback riding in there somewhere. This chapter the entire gang is finally in the same scene. Although they don't all have dialogue. And don't worry the prank and clarifications to previous events are coming up!**

** I know it's short but I really couldn't add anything extra to it, so expect the next chapter soon. **

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Julie woke late the next morning. Looking briefly around the deserted room, it was obvious that her roommate had already left. Good, that means she was off the hook… at least for now. She loved her friends, but they had so overreacted.

Julie hugged herself and spun around in bliss. How could Scooter be using her? Last night had been so perfect, the way he touched her, kissed her, held her. There was just so much… emotion behind his actions. There was no doubt in her mind that Scooter genuinely cared for her.

She fell back onto her bed and sighed in extreme content. This hell-hole had finally gotten better.

The night had passed and the dawn was beginning to peak through.

"What's got you sighing dreamily, Catlady?"

Julie sat up as quick as lightening to see Ken standing in the doorway. "Ken, what are you doing here?"

"Checking up on you. Connie said when she left you were dead to the world. We're looking for Fulton. He's been missing since early this morning."

Julie was on her feet in a moment. "What?!"

"Portman sent him on an errand for supplies for a prank before the sun rose. It's now close to twelve and no one has seen him. Guy was sent out hours ago to look for him to no avail. He's not answering his phone and most of the Ducks are searching for the streets for him."

"Let's go."

And with that Julie grabbed her jacket and went off in search of her friend.

* * *

Ducks stick together.

"FULTON!! GOD DAMN IT FULTON REED WHERE ARE YOU!"

Connie Moreau's voice was starting to fade. She had only been screaming for her friend for three hours now. She had barely time to brush her teeth and hair before Charlie came up to her worried and flustered to say that Fulton had vanished. Hurriedly dressing herself without waking her passed out roommate Connie quickly joined the search party. But the sun was rising high in the sky and there was still no sign of Enforcer Fulton Reed.

"Guys, maybe it's time we went to the police?"

"We are not going to the police, Banksie. At least not yet. What would we tell them, he left our uptight private school to go on a trip to Wawa at 4 in the morning and hasn't been heard of since. Plus a person has to be missing for at least 48 hours to be reported to the police. Its been 8. They would just shoo us out. Now shut your trap and look."

Portman was definitely sore. Probably felt that it was his fault that his best friend went missing.

"Portman just because you lost Fulton doesn't mean you can take it out on us."

"Well you and Banksie shouldn't be so happy. I could care less if you both got laid last night. Fulton. Is. Missing."

"We all know that Dean. That's why we're all out here."

"Nice of you to join us, Gaffney. Late night with the manwhore?"

"Shut up. Like you know how to treat someone Portman. In your guilt you're being a jackass to all of your friends. Do you even care for anyone?!"

"Of course I care. Why the hell else would I be searching all over this god damn fing city searching for my best friend?!"

The group suddenly grew unusually silent. Dean Portman was never this serious or solemn. He was very concerned for fellow Bash Brother.

"Portman I.."

"Jules, save it. Let's just find Fulton."

"Wow, the Ducks. How I managed to escape your super glue, I'll never know. But I sure am glad I did. Life is so much better when you're not a loser."

Connie sneered at her old best friend. The two had ended on terrible terms and neither enjoyed each other's company. Both we're ready to exchange words.

"Well Duncan, I'd rather be a loser than a cheap whore."

"Who said anything about being cheap? I believe that was always you're job _Moreau_. Flirting with anything with testicles. And you do have the lowest of standards" She finished looking at Guy.

Though Guy has thoroughly infuriated by being called low-class or trash he had his hands full with his girlfriend who was furiously trying to attack the ex-Duck.

Tammy simply scoffed at her old friend's attempts to harm her. Oh and if are looking for Fulton Reed, you should go to the dump. They are probably done with him by now,"

Portman was in her face the millisecond she tried to move. "What do you mean finished with him?" His tone was serious and threatening.

She only smirked. "The guys were going to teach him a lesson for hitting on me and touching me. He's probably all black and blue by now." She started to leave, "Oh and when you see him, will you tell him that I have absolutely no interest in returning to the way I was when I was younger. I much prefer being popular to being a loser no one. Tata Drowning Ducks." She half waved in mockery as the entire Ducks team ran off through the alleys toward the dump.

* * *

"Fulton! FULTON! Where are you man?! If you can hear me, answer dude!"

"Ugh," was the only response Fulton could manage in his state. He was curled up in a pile of trash, covered in garbage as well as unsightly bruises.

Portman rushed over and quickly slug his weight over his own shoulders in attempt to help him. Charlie quickly doing the same on Fulton's other side, supporting the boy's weight between them. "Fulton, are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm bloody okay?!"

"Well considering you just used British slang, I'll take it as a no. But at least you can still talk."

"Yeah and I still have the stuff."

Portman smirked. "Yeah, knowing you, you didn't let anyone touch it. But I think the prank can wait until the vice president can participate."

"Prank? You sent him out for prank supplies? Don't you know that pranking the varsity won't do anything. It's…"

"Juvenile and blah blah blah. Shut it Banks. Let's just get Fulton home before he pukes cause of your crap too."

Adam huffed but he wasn't really annoyed. Nor was anyone really annoyed at him. Fulton was found and on his way back to Eden Hall and that was what was important.

* * *

Who ever thought that Eden Hall would be a sanctuary for the Mighty Ducks?

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter of **__**To Hell and Back.**__** I know it's short, but I needed to get another chapter out to get the creative juices flowing. That and I really felt that the chapter was just really awkward if I added anything else. But I don't have anything to do this week so expect at least one other chapter out this week. **_

_**So please READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**Thankies! **_

_**Ciliegina**_

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed the story! Reviews making writing that much more enjoyable. Plus they make me use my free time to write rather than sit and veg in front of the television while my brain cells are sucked out by the cable box. Especially with Daytime TV. Ugh, Soap Operas are so bad but oh so hilarious to watch. I know if my drama teacher knew she would be shaking her head… **

**Anyways… with no work and everyone on vacation I have nothing to do, so I actually have time to sit down and write. So enjoy the next installment of ****To Hell and Back.**

* * *

"Fulton, I'm really sorry…"

"Portman shut up. Look I brought this upon myself. Going into the arena in hopes to see her. Talking to her in hopes that she had changed, that she had realized the error of her ways and returned to the Tammy Duncan we had all known so long ago. I was stupid. That girl I knew is gone, completely taken over by the popularity driven monster. I thought she could be better, but she was much much worse. Still can't believe she set her 'clients' on me."

"What the hell do you mean by clients?"

"As they we're walking off, I heard the guys she had 'teach me a lesson' talking about getting into the hott girl's pants."

"Fult… I'm sorry I knew she was your…"

"You're right she was. And I really needed a slap in the face about her. And I got it today. She's just some whore who looks like a girl I used to know. Time to move on and start hitting the wild party scene at Eden Hall."

"Well you won't be going anywhere in you're condition."

"Thank you Mommy Moreau."

"Okay, Fulton, if you don't want my help so that those welts go away as quickly as possible and you can start hitting on girls, be my guest. Just know that I'm guessing that in your condition it will be hard to even masturbate, let alone have any kind of sexual activity for the new few weeks or even months without some kind of medical attention. And since you are being a complete _idiot_ and refusing to go to the nurse because you don't want a stupid prank to be blown, I'm the only one who can help, since all of you slept through First Aid Training. "

"Whoa… slow down there Cons."

"Actually now that I think about it… Adam passed that class with flying colors as well. I could just have him come in here and tend to your bruised dick. I'm sure you'd just love that."

"Hey don't confuse mine and Banks' sexual orientations."

"I dunno, you're acting like a real pansy about getting this treated. Why don't I just go get him.."

"Don't even think about touching that handle until he's wrapped up like a mummy, Connie. I don't care if we have to tie him down to the bed, he is getting cleaned up."

"Kinky Portman."

"Shut up Fulton."

"Make me Portman."

"I would but I'm not sure there is a part of you're body that isn't black and blue!"

"Oh yeah well you can just….OWWW!! CONNIE! THAT FKING HURT!"

"It's a sterilizing alcohol pad, what did you expect it to do? Make you feel so good, you'd shoot off a load?"

"Jeezes, Cons, when did you…OWW!! Start talking like... OWWW!! Holy FK! this? What happened to the sweet innocent ten-year-old velvet hammer that used to push all of the guys around but was cute and innocent at the same time! OWW! CHRIST MOREAU THAT WAS INTENTIONALLY HARD!"

"She gained a new type of vocabulary upon entering the hell hole that is high school. I suppose its about the same time your balls got sucked back up into you're body. I mean come on, Fult, I know it stings but your job is push people around on the hockey rink!"

"Low blow, Moreau. That was below the belt. I'm proud of you."

"Way to stick by your friend's side Portman."

"What? You _are_ being a wuss. I mean how bad can an alcoho…. OW! I DON'T HAVE ANY INJURIES CONSUELA FKING MOREAU! WHAT THE HL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Oh please a little alcohol in the eye never killed anyone. I had to stop you're ego from taking over you're brain."

"You're a sadist, do you know that Connie?"

"Hum, no I didn't but I'll keep that in mind. Okay… there you go Fulton. All bandaged up. Now please at least _try _to keep them on, at least for the rest of the day. You don't want to be bleeding all over the uptight private school, now do we?"

"Uh… Connie? Is everything all right? You seem really aggravated."

"Me? What, no! I mean, yes, I'm fine. Perfectly peachy. Well I guess I'll see you guys later."

The two very confuddled Bash Brothers watched Connie Moreau speed out of the room, her first aid kit still laid open on their floor. Fulton just shook his head.

"Something has her thong in a twist."

"Can a thong even get twisted?"

"Shut up, Portman. That's not the point."

"I must ask them that one day. I wonder what an atomic wedgie with a thong would work. "

Portman quickly found his head impacting with his shoe. "What?"

"You're a moron."

* * *

"Connie! Connie! Wait!"

Connie turned around to see her boyfriend running up to her. As he reached her he folded over for a moment and rested his weight on his bent knees so that he could catch his breath.

"You know you should probably do more cardio work so that this doesn't happen during hockey."

Guy smirked, and looked up at Connie expecting to see a coy playful smile spread across her lips, but that happy expression was absent from her face.

"Connie. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. It's just been a long day."

"Connie," Guy said as he grabbed her arm as she tried to walk away from him. "Come on, it's me, and I know you. Something is bothering you. Please, you know you can confide in me."

Connie took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm not sure of anything… but I'm starting to get really worried about Julie and her relationship with Scooter. She.. I know she came back to our room really late last night… I mean I woke up from hunger at nearly two A.M. and her bed was still unsettling empty. And then she was so tired this morning. She's only been dating Scooter for a few weeks… and I think… she… may… have…"

By this point Connie was fighting back tears. She had already lost one friend to the gravity of popularity and sex; she didn't want to have to go through that experience. Consuela Moreau was really strong, but backstabbing and being abandoned really hit her hard. And she had grown closer to Julie than she had ever been to Tammy. She couldn't deal with this, not again. Juliana Gaffney was like a sister to her, and she couldn't lose her, she wouldn't; she couldn't have another breakdown.

"Shh…" Guy whispered as he pulled into her arms. He knew that this was much more than Julie possibly having sex with a senior jackass for Connie.

"Shh… Connie don't worry about it. Julie is here by choice, not obligation like Tammy was. Plus aside from Scooter, Jules hates the senior populars. She doesn't want to be part of them, just with Scooter. She won't leave you Connie. She won't."

Connie was crying into his chest. Although she knew Guy was right, she couldn't bring herself to fully believe that. Connie Moreau was scared. Sure she was afraid of attending this upscale prep school at first, and then she was afraid of losing her scholarship, but she was really terrified of losing Julie.

What Connie didn't know was that as he held her close and tried to comfort her, he was also slightly trying to convince himself that Julie wouldn't be pulled in by the dark side.

* * *

"There you are Charlie. I've been looking for you all morning. Where have you been?"

Charlie spun around to meet a happy face and his hopefully soon to be girlfriend. He quickly forgot the stress of the morning as an over eager and slightly goofy grin spread across his features.

"Sorry Linda. We had a major Duck crisis this morning. One of the ducklings got lost from the flock."

"And was the rescue mission successful?"

"Yes, just like I hope my proposal for another date will be…"

Linda chuckled. He was so adorable, but in a datable kind of way. "Hm… well let's review how last night went… we showed up and you were a nervous wreck and you couldn't even effectively stand up for my judgment. Then at the Pizzeria you were babbling and making poor attempts at being fun and when you finally calmed down, the bill was due. So…"

Charlie braced for impact.

"I'd love to go out with you again, Charlie Conway. What else could be more entertaining then spending another night with you?"

Charlie let out a sigh of relief and his grin grew even bigger, if that is possible.

"Good, next Friday night?"

"Only if you promise to relax this time?"

This time it was Charlie's turn to laugh.

"Don't worry I won't be. I learned something from last night, too."

"Oh yeah and what would that be?"

"Never pick Banks to bring along on a blind date."

Laughter filled the room as the slowly blossoming couple chuckled in pure merriment, laughing not at Banks' expense, even if he may have deserved it. The previous night had ended up crazy and weird, but it was enjoyable and not awkward in the least. The four had laughed the entire night, which was a good sign for Charlie Conway.

Linda kissed his cheek before saying a temporary goodbye and waving over her shoulder as she left to finish her events for the day.

Even as she turned her back on him, Charlie found himself gazing after her. She was just so… different from all of the obnoxious preps that inhabited the school. For Charlie, Linda Bartels was a breath of fresh air, one he greatly needed in his polluted world. Without her and the Ducks, Charlie wasn't sure he could breathe.

Charles Conway strolled down the hallway in the opposite direction, unaware that he was whistling. But Rick Reilly sure heard it, and he was not a fan of the fact that the Ducks were becoming comfortable in his school. He snarled. If you couldn't hurt them physically enough to break their spirits, you break their spirits from the inside.

It was time to have a conversation with Scooter.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 6 of ****To Hell and Back****. I had sooo much fun writing the part with Connie and the Bash Brothers. I figure that they are so not used to being hurt that the antiseptic alcohol pads would sting like a bitch. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I have nothing to do for the rest of the week aside from ride for a couple of hours and sleep, so I hope to have at least one more chapter out before Monday rolls around. **

**And as always please READ AND REVIEW!**

**Thanksies! I 3 you all!!**

**Ciliegina**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: _The Mighty Ducks_ is the sole property of the Wonderful World of Disney. **

* * *

"I'm bored."

"You said that ten minutes ago. And ten minutes before that. And every ten minutes before that for the last hour. You're still sitting on your bed, so I assume, that yes, you are still bored."

"There is nothing left to do in this room, Wu."

"Why don't you try doing you're homework early for once in your life Russ?"

"Please I might actually need to do decent in this jail that is simply disguised as a boarding school, but please! Homework on a SATURDAY NIGHT?! Are you freaking kidding me? How are you even doing it?"

"We all made sure our schedules were clear for tonight so that we could have some… Duck time, but since that fell through I figured I would constructively use my time instead of moaning on the bed about being bored. At least I won't be here tomorrow night rushing to get my work done so that I can get so sleep. **I **can actually do something tomorrow. And if you really are that bored why don't you find something to do outside of this room and my hearing range."

"Aww… Kenny? Are you not enjoying my company?"

"No."

"Ouch man that hurts."

"Find something to do Russ."

"Like what oh genius one?"

"Go to the common room and watch TV. Go to a movie. Go to the mall. Or you could try reading a book. I know that's a little out of character for you, but one always needs to broaden their horizons. "

But by that time that Kenny had finished Russ had already left the room and was headed into the common room. Ken sighed. Well so much for hoping.

"Hey guys what's on?"

"Days of Our Lives."

And with that simple answer from a certain hockey captain Russ abruptly turned on his heal and departed from the hall's lounge.

Unfortunately… there was one small flaw in his plan. In Russ Tyler's haste to escape from the abyss that was Saturday night television and his teammate's apparent loss of all reasoning when picking what to half stare at while they talked among themselves, he had clearly forgotten that he'd put himself back in the same exact situation that he'd been in while in his dorm. However, he hadn't gone back to the dorm.

No, instead a certain brother was trying to waste what the rest of society would consider precious moments simply meandering around the elaborate campus's many buildings. Most of the lights in the dorm building were off, except for a certain few in the Rovere Senior Dorm.

Now Russ had learned, via vie some expert eavesdropping skills, that Melissa Cartright was holding an exclusive party for the 'it' kids of the senior crowd. And he meant exclusive, bouncers, security people everywhere, cameras, it was a party ripped straight out of MTV's My Super Sweet Sixteen, except for the fact that there was no celebration for the party; it was just a party for the elite seniors to get drunk, and most likely have sex.

Stupid rich kids.

But that was precisely what didn't make sense. Rovere Hall was the nicest hall on campus, reserved for kids of people who made large donations to the school or kids with parents that were alumni. Two great examples would be Rick Reilly and Scooter Vanderbuilt.

Riley's family might as well have built the school for all the generations they've attended Eden Hall. And Scooter's family just explains itself.

Plus, Russ knew that room, that one specific room whose light was annoyingly bright to him. It was the first room they put tubes in when they'd pulled the ant prank. The first door they had super glued shut. So why were Eden Hall's most popular guys in on the night of a huge party?

Russ Tyler was asking himself the same question as he snuck in the perpetually propped open side door of the Senior Hall. And even if all hell broke out, he was going to find out what the f-ck was going on.

* * *

"Julie can we please change the channel? There has to be something else on! ANYTHING ELSE ON!"

"Why would you want to change it Charlie? A soap opera accurately predicts what you are going to do next. Maybe if you watch you might actually learn what not to do."

"Go to hell, Banks."

"OoOo! Touchy!"

"Shut up, Averman!"

"Someone's got his panties in a twist."

"Yes, Goldberg, let's play 'Everyone Gang Up on Charlie."

"That sounds fun. How do you play."

Charlie just turned to glare at Les Averman as he sunk into the couch in defeat. It was Saturday night and he was watching _Days of Our Lives. _ He, the captain of a world renowned junior hockey team, was watching a fricking soap opera.

On a Saturday night.

While everyone else was out.

And he was in.

Laying on a couch.

At 9:30 on a Saturday night.

A fifteen year old boy was trapped in his dorm.

Suffocating in his own angst.

"Why are you acting like Banks?"

"HEY!!" Two boys called out from opposite ends of the room, equally offended for their own very different reasons.

"I am not acting like Banksie. I just can't f-cking believe we are sitting inside watching TV on a Saturday night."

"And I do not sulk over trivial matters. Wait… correction. I don't sulk, period."

"Huh, just keep telling yourselves that. Maybe you'll actually start to believe it."

Even though he is the 'big enforcer' Dean Portman found himself deposited on the other side of the chair he'd been reclining in very quickly.

"Thanks, Jules."

Julie Gaffney simply shrugged from her newly aquired position on the chair.

"Damn Julie that hurt."

"Julie, no Varsity hunk tonight."

"No, he's at a party at Melissa Cartright's house. He offered to get me in, but warned me that I probably wouldn't enjoy myself being the only underclassman there. "

"Please Julie he just wanted some senior ass."

Julie's eyes quickly flashed to the lump sitting beside her, her anger clearly shown in the intensity of her eyes.

"So now you can hear me? Am I invsible to you unless I insult your precious Scooter?"

"Portman… do you have a death wish?"

"No, but apparently you do Jules. You're way to trusting."

"Just because I have the ability to trust the people I care about's judgement doesn't mean I should be patronized!"

"I'm not…"

"I DON"T CARE! YOU WON"T F-CKING GIVE IT A REST!! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT WHO YOU HURT WHEN YOU TALK! ALL YOU WANT IS THINGS TO BE PERFECT IN YOUR OWN LITTLE WORLD EVEN AT THE COST OF OTHER'S HAPPINESS! YOU'RE A SELFISH B-STARD WHO NEEDS TO BE IN CONTROL OF EVERY ASPECT OF HIS LIFE, INCLUDING HIS SO CALLED 'FRIENDS' DECISIONS! WHY DON'T YOU JUST TRY LETTING THE WORLD F-CKING SPIN ITSELF, BECAUSE IT CAN DO THAT WITHOUT YOU'RE HELP!"

Julie then took a moment to compose herself before wishing everyone a good night and departing to her room.

It wasn't until a good few minutes later, when a single sound was made from any of her teammates.

"I didn't think a person's voice could be that loud."

"Person? I don't even think I've heard Julie _yell_ before. And that was definitely using her entire lung power to scream."

"Maybe, I should go check on her…"

"Connie, wait a few minutes. Let her chill by herself. I think Portman just forced her to her breaking point. I mean we had been giving her a lot of crap about Scooter, and he has been the nicest out of all the Varsity to us."

"Actually, he was the only one who was genuinely decent to me while I was on Varsity."

"Julie's always had good judgment in the past, why would we doubt her now?"

The rest of the Ducks nodded in agreement, as Portman stayed frozen in his seat, mouth this agape, his mind racing to understand the anomaly that had just occurred in front of him, and the uncharacteristic rage that had been thrown in his face.

Fulton waved a hand in front of his face, and after a moment of no response, sighed. "Guys, I think she sent him into shock."

* * *

They should have been at an overly talked about party in Uptown St. Paul, but instead business needed to be discussed.

Scooter rubbed his temples as Rick Reilly stood, smirking, before him.

"You want me to do what?"

"Kick her out of your bed after sex, tell her it's over, and ask her to leave while I have a gathering going on in the hall."

"No. "

"Fine, ask her to leave _politely_ after you lay her, relaying that you're relationship is over, while I am across the hall having a conversation in Ben Manning's room with the dorm open with the rest of the hall in the room."

"No. I won't publicly humiliate her."

"Don't tell me you like the girl as more than a freshman conquest."

"I didn't say that."

"And didn't you say that you've already had sex with her more than once, and that the challenge has been completed, thus you are starting to get bored."

"Yes, but…"

"Then break up with her."

"Breaking up and the type of humiliation you are talking about are two very different concepts. I, unlike you, am not a fan of emotionally scarring a person for life. "

"Scooter, this is serious and is bigger than you and the freshman. Those… vermin are becoming comfortable at this great institution. They're destroying the peace and harmony of Eden Hall."

"Actually Rick, you are annihilating the tranquility by making the Ducks the focal point of your hostility. The school can be peaceful if both sides would just agree on an armistice. The only reason you don't like them is that they threaten to make Eden Hall less elitist. Our entire country is about diversity, why can't this school have some people of different backgrounds too?"

"This school is known as being a place of high quality learning."

"So is Princeton University, and they give funding and scholarships."

"Not for athletics."

"No, but they accept athletes with slightly lower GPAs and SAT scores simply because they will help their athletic program. "

"But the Ducks have no decency. The second we are gone; they will start pulling the school down into ruins! They don't take this opportunity seriously because they're here on a free ride. Worse comes to worse they just have to go back to public schooling, they don't care what harm they inflict on the school. But for a lot of us, we can't learn at public schools, so we pay for privates. Those kids have a lot to lose, and the Ducks will just take it from them!"

Scooter sighed. Talking logically to Rick Reilly was akin to conducting a conversation with a brick wall. When he had his mind made up he was sticking with his opinion whether or not someone said something that made sense in an opposing argument. Rick Reilly would sick by his ideals even if argument made little to no sense at all. And whether or not Scooter stood up for the Ducks, Rick Reilly would still do whatever in his power to ruin the rest of the year for them in hopes that they wouldn't want to return the next year. The best that Scooter could do was try to tone down Rick's ridiculous and detrimental plans.

"I'll break up with her because I was planning on doing that anyway but…"

"Do it right after sex."

"Rick, I won't…"

"Either that or I make it known to everyone that the Little Kitty Kat has lost her virginity to one of the school's biggest sexual predators, or I bring a _very _large audience to witness and mock you're break up."

Scooter sighed. He couldn't win. At least if he had a private break up with Julie he could be gentle and then the entire teenage population wouldn't have to know that she'd been his latest conquest.

"Fine, but I get to do it my way."

"Good, glad you finally came around."

Rick Reilly placed is hand upon his unenthused best friend's shoulder grinning wickedly yet contently as Scooter rolled his eyes.

Maybe Reilly wouldn't have been so confident in his plan had he known there was a certain 'brother' duck in their hallway just outside the door, taking in every word of their plan. And he was not to keen on letting anything happen.

* * *

_I'm really really really sorry that it took me forever to get this out. Summer had been crazy with Pony Club Nationals and spending time with friends before they disappeared to the four corners to the earth. So in return to really tried to put a lot more depth into this chapter and strayed away from my normal dialogue format. _

_Again I'm REALLY sorry and I hope you enjoyed chapter 7, the updates should be more regular now that I have professors that can't teach and nothing to do in class. _

_Anyway... PLEASE REVIEW! They make me super happy and want to write another chapter instead of my Expos Paper. _

_Ciliegina_

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of ****The Mighty Ducks**** franchise and do not seek profit from this story.**

* * *

The ground crunched under his feet as he rushed across the frosted front yard of the lavish school. Rick Reilly would never let them catch a break, but now he had moved on from pranks to emotional scarring, and that was something that Russ Tyler wasn't too keen on letting slide.

He had to warn her, she had to know. Sure she probably wouldn't believe him, but then she might be a little more wary if Scooter Vanderbuilt started acting just a tad off.

It was cold, and he could see his breath, and with each step closer Russ could have sworn that the freshman dorm was moving farther and farther away.

So maybe it wasn't a good idea leaving the dorm in the middle of Minnesota winter without a jacket. And maybe it wasn't a good sign that his entire body had goosebumps and his teeth were chattering. Had it not been for his natural skin tone, Russ would probably have been a nice shade of blue at the moment, but he didn't care. Where he came from, no one hurt his friends like that, and Eden Hall sure as hell hadn't changed his morals.

Finally, out of breath and freezing, Russ made it into the downstairs lounge, where a few of his teammates remained. Leaning against the doorframe he tried tirelessly to regain his breath, but the oxygen still seemed to be eluding him.

It wasn't until a good rush of air blew into the room from the still open front door that any of the Ducks noticed their hypothermic friend. Charlie was the first one to react to the sight of their barely conscious friend.

"Russ?! Russ, what the hell? Are you okay? Can you hear me? Holy S-hit you're freezing!! Guys someone go get the nurse!"

As Connie raced out of the building to find the school nurse, she was the only one who missed Russ's last effort words before he collapsed to the ground in a heap.

* * *

"Hello?! HELLO?! Damn it, where the hell is she when we need her!"

Connie Moreau ran frantically around the administration wing searching for any adult that could be of any use at all. But of course it being Saturday, there was no one to be found; including the school nurse.

"Damn it, you would think with a f-cking loaded boarding school they would pay to have a twenty four hour nurse station!"

Running into the open secretary's booth, Connie quickly snatched up the telephone and proceeded to call 9-1-1.

"Hello, Police. What is you're emergency?"

"I'm at Eden Hall and my friend is either on the boarder line or has hypothermia! I need an ambulance right now!"

"Miss I need you to calm down. Now can you tell me exactly where he is?"

"Renzit Hall. The Freshman dorm on the Eden Hall Campus."

"Alright… can you give me a number for us to reach you at if we need to?"

Connie stood stiff still for a moment, but only for a moment. She then hurriedly looked through the secretary's files to find a list of the telephone numbers for each dorm.

"(983)689-6652"

A/N: Not a real number so please don't try calling it.

"Okay, hun. Is he conscious?"

"I don't know. I left him with a bunch of my friends to go find the school nurse who is presently absent. But when I left he was on the brink of unconsciousness."

Connie heard a deep sigh before the woman replied.

"Thank you. Help is on the way."

Connie thanked the woman before hanging up the phone and rushing back to the dorm, using every ounce of energy she had to propel her there faster.

* * *

When the Dorm Advisor, Devin, entered the lounge he saw a cluster of Ducks near the doorway.

"What the h-ll is going on?"

Guy got up and turned to the DA, leaving a considerable gap, allowing Devin to see what no DA ever wanted to.

Russ Tyler was spread out on the ground with Adam sitting by his side, constantly checking his vitals. The rest of the Ducks watched on in worry waiting for help to come while they gave their unconscious friend enough room to move.

Devin's voice was barely there when he turned to face Guy. "Wh-What hap-happened?"

Guy's concerned gaze never left the huddle, as he answered, "We have no idea He left a little while ago once he saw that we had a soap opera on. We all kind of just figured he had gone back to his room. But then he came back from outside, frozen, and without a coat."

"Did he say anything?"

Guy sighed, " Only, ' Warn...Riley…plan…' before he collapsed."

"Any idea what that might be put together to mean?"

"Well, we know it's that he found out something that Riley planned, but we don't know if it's for all of us or for one of us in particular. But we know that if it's what caused him to deal with the harsh cold, then it was important."

Sirens could then be heard in the background, as a little bit of the pained expressions fell from the Duck's faces. Devin however still stood stunned on how a group of fifteen year olds proved to handle the situation more adequately then himself. He still stood there shocked and cemented in place, while the Ducks rallied their fears and concerns and told the EMTs what they knew as the watched their friend get strapped to a board and taken away in an ambulance, Charlie as his escort. When he'd been fifteen, he'd probably been so scared he himself would have been passed out. And having this as his first event as a DA definitely had him shaken. The word that had been circulating through the school about the Ducks had even reached the teachers. However, after that night Devin had a newfound respect towards the Ducks that he hadn't felt ever before for a teenager, let alone a group of them. And he had set his mind on doing some damage control for them, at least among the instructors.

The pinks and reds of dawn were just starting to be seen over the horizon. Could the worst finally be behind the Ducks?

* * *

_I know it's short, but this part is super important, and I really just couldn't combine anything else into it. _

_Is the worst finally over for The Mighty Ducks? Only the upcoming chapters will tell, but I'm not exactly known for happy endings. _

_Please REVIEW, and I might be so happy that I sit down and type instead of facebook stalking in my free time. _

_Ciliegina_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: This story is for pure entertainment purposes and earns no profit. ****The Mighty Ducks****are sole property of The Wonderful World of Disney. **

* * *

The only sound that could be heard in the small white room was the electrocardiogram's regular beeps. The group of twelve stood around the bedside, just watching, waiting for any sign of life.

After a thorough check up on Russ, the doctors had found that he had undergone a serious case of hypothermia, but nothing else seemed to be wrong with his body at the moment. He was just resting to regain the strength he had lost during the episode.

Yet none of the Ducks could figure out why the doctors thought that a bunch of fifteen year olds wouldn't understand what a coma was.

When the doctors had Okayed Russ for visitors, none of the Ducks felt they could see their comatose friend alone, so as unified as always, they piled into the hospital room. And what they saw was even more horrific then seeing Russ collapse.

Russ Tyler lay perfectly still on the white sheeted bed. Tubes were hooked up to multiple places in his arm, and a pulse reader lay on his finger. Yet worst of all, that the always laughing, talking, joking Russ Tyler eyes lay serenely shut, and his mouth drawn closed in a relaxed line. No one could believe it, it just couldn't be their friend that was lying in the hospital bed, unresponsive.

Yet they all knew it was, and they would all give anything to be in his place instead.

Devin watched the team from the doorway. Having just made the call to both Russ's parents and the school administration, he felt that he should check on the kids that he himself had personally driven to the hospital.

And his heart wrenched at the site.

These kids had a true bond. Sure they came from different backgrounds and places, but hockey had brought them together and they had no intention of splitting apart.

Devin finally understood the true meaning behind their phrase, "Ducks Fly Together." These teenagers were true friends. They didn't care about material possessions, looks, or social standings. They truly cared for each other, enjoyed each other's company without hope of gaining anything for themselves.

In a world where selfishness was overwhelming, a group of high school freshman set aside whatever differences and gave all of themselves to each other.

It was like a moment from a Disney movie.

Devin was broken out of his thoughts of a soft sobbing echoing throughout the room. Connie could no longer hold her composure and had begun to weep softly into Guy's chest as he rubbed her back comfortable, obviously trying to stay strong for the both of them. Julie too looked to be on the verge of tears, but managed to control herself as she took Russ's free hand.

"Russ Tyler, why… why are you such an idiot? I mean… walking outside in the cold in…in a t-shirt? I mean, come on Russ… you're not in Los Angeles anymore… you… you need to… be more ca…careful. I hope you're listening to me… you big dummy. Cause now it's your turn to respond with something sarcastic…"

As Julie's own façade fell, as she began to plead quietly with Russ to wake up, the rest of the Duck's eyes turned downcast. Fear was shadowed on every one of their faces, and as Julie finally broke and fled from the room in tears, Dean hot on her trails, the rest of the Ducks took their turn speaking to their fallen comrade.

"Russ, come on Russ. How are we supposed to win without you're knuckle puck? Remember it drives goalies crazy? Oh man, good times. Remember when you called us out in LA? Man you hit the nail on the head; we got caught up in everything. You pulled us straight and you've been keepin us real since. We need to man. Time to wake up, you can't take my title; remember I'm known as the dead sleeper. Ha. Come back to us, Russ."

"How am I supposed to learn to trash talk without you? You promised me you'd finish teaching me… and that's hard to do unless you're conscious. And how am I supposed to concentrate on my work, unless you're there in the room making it difficult? I don't want a new roommate; I really like rooming with you Russ…"

"Russ, man. You stole my thunder. I was supposed to be the only one injured for a while. I mean Portman and I are supposed to be the only one who ever get hurt. You can't dish it out without being able to take it too. Are you seriously going to make us just protect Banksie, Conway, and Germaine all of the time, cause we'll get bored and let them get smashed…"

"HEY!!"

"What is going on in here?! Need I remind you that this is a hospital not a hockey rink? This is no place for shenanigans! Now if I hear another disturbance I am going to have to ask you all to leave!"

"Stupid nurse. Come on Russ, you would have loved making fun of her; I mean shenanigans? Who talks like that anymore? Oh and just so you know, I have a feeling Fulton may be lying in the bed next door once Charlie, Adam, and Guy are done with him. Anyway Russ, girls don't like unconscious guys. It's just a fact of life. So you need to wake the h-ll up and we can go girl shopping."

"Luis you have a girlfriend."

"So what Moreau. I'm not shopping I'm just looking, while I help my friend shop."

"You are such a man whore. Girls are not an article of clothing that can just be bought and returned whenever you want. And I'm sure Allie would love to hear your metaphor."

"You wouldn't."

"I will unless you shut up with the sexism."

"Whatever."

"Now go make sure they haven't killed Fulton, please."

'Humpf."

"Sorry about Luis, Russ. I know that he's harmless, it just the way he talks sometimes pisses me off. Actually, whenever anyone says anything sexist I get slightly infuriated. I mean you and Kenny must go through the same thing being a minority at this supremist school. Sorry… I really don't mean to cry… I just can't help it. Russ, I really hate seeing you like this, anyone like this. Please, please, wake up. We need you, Every Duck matters in this flock. We've had people drop out along the way already, please don't do that to us too. Come on, Russ, this… this isn't funny anymore. Time to give up the joke… you can wake up and say gotcha now… please… Russ wake up. Please…."

Devin walked over to Connie who had again started sobbing, and rubbed her shoulder. "I think it's time we left and let the doctors do their job."

Connie only nodded weakly before getting up and going out the door that the rest of her teammates had. But once she was outside she was surprised to see everyone sulking versus chasing the limping Fulton around or stopping the three starters. Julie stood shaking in Portman's arms as he tried to calm her down. Guy walked over to his girlfriend and embraced her comfortingly as her tears started to flow again.

Devin took one last look at the injured shooter. "Take you're rest, but don't over do it. They really need you. You obviously wanted to tell them something important, so don't let them down."

And with that Devin shut the door to Russ Tyler's hospital room and escorted the solemn Ducks back to their Eden Hall dorm.

* * *

_Wow I am soooo glad I've gotten those two chapters out of the way. Again I'm really sorry that this is short, but I really just couldn't combine it with another scene. But the next chapter should be longer._

_So I'm in my Chem. recitation and I've realized just how much I need to study for this exam I have coming up on Wednesday night. So I will try to get another chapter out over the weekend, although I might actually be proactive and start heavily studying. But then again, everyone is going home for the weekend, and a girl can only study for so long._

_Anyway, please REVIEW. They really brighten my day and make writing that much more enjoyable. _

3 3

_Ciliegina_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Mighty Ducks.**

* * *

The next few days were very quiet for the Ducks. It was as if they were sleep walking through the days. Unusually complacent and quiet during class even teachers were actually starting to get concerned. And Scooter was getting sick of babysitting his depressed kitty.

It seemed like all he was doing in his spare time was comforting Julie. Yeah, he understood that she was upset about her friend being in a coma, but that could lead to some great feel better sex. But, no, she wouldn't even really stop whining and sniffling. He was getting ready to throw Rick's plan out the window.

"Julie…"

"I still don't get wh-why he wou-would go out wi-witho-without a ja-jac-jacket." She blew her nose. "Its been nearly a we-week, and the doctor's say there is no change, whi-which could either be p-p-pos-positive or neg-neg…at…ive…."

The vein in Scooter's head was readily throbbing, as he raised a hand to rub his temple. "Julie…"

"I don't know what we'll do without him…" she said as she dove into his chest tears freely flowing down her reddened cheeks.

Scooter's arms remained at his side, "He's not dead."

"But it feels like he is!" Julie said exasperatedly, finally looking up at her boyfriend's stony façade.

"Scooter…?"

Julie was confused; she had never seen this look on his face. Normally he was smiling or concerned or even when he used to look down on them with Reilly and Cole he would wear a condescending smirk. Never once had this much agitation be written all over his face. And it was very obvious that he was annoyed with her.

"Get out, Gaffney."

Julie's heart dropped to her stomach. She could swear she felt the waves of nausea coming on. Never once, had he ever called her Gaffney in such a negative tone. In fact the only other time he'd called her that was after the show down when he was happily congratulating her. He's eyes had been sparkling with amusement and pride, while now he was glaring at her in anger and sheer annoyance. "W-what?"

"Get out of my room, get out of my life."

He watched her eyes widen as she caught her breath and he smirked. " When I tagged you, I didn't plan on having to deal with the waterworks every second of every day. Taking your virginity was fun; even I'll admit that. It'd been a while since I'd done that, so it was a nice change of pace. But now, hun, you're just a tired old slut. The sex is boring, and the tears are annoying. So get out. The game is over, you lost."

With that Scooter Vanderbuilt walked over to his door and opened it, with an arm gesture to usher the sobbing freshman out. He chuckled as she ran down the hallway, her grief and humiliation only being heightened as the upper classmen snickered as she ran by.

Rick Reilly walked up to Scooter as he leaned against his doorframe admiring his handy work. He patted him on the shoulder and smirked. "Kicking her when she is down? I'm proud Vanderbuilt. "

Scooter just shrugged. " Got f-cking tired of the tears. It's why I don't do long term relationships. That and sex with only one person gets really commonplace."

Rick laughed as Scooter retreated to his room. In his mind, there was no way the Ducks could mend themselves from this. They were broken and his school was safe.

* * *

Julie rushed through the hallways ever so aware of everyone seeing her in her misery. In her mind, even the concerned faces turned into horrible masks of mockery and laughter. How had she let herself be so played? All she was to Scooter was a toy that he could play with and then discard when he was bored. Couldn't she have listened to her friends; the people who she knew for a fact actually cared for her. But no, she was blinded by Scooter's deception and even turned away from her friends. She had defended his honor against the Ducks when he really had no honor. She'd given up time with her teammates to be used by him. She'd given him her heart, her innocence, and he had taken both and ripped them to shreds. Scooter Vanderbuilt had been her very first boyfriend, and he was in no way a good basis of comparison. Julie wondered if she could ever trust a boy's intentions again. She wasn't sure she could ever trust anyone again.

12 pairs of very concerned eyes followed Julie as she dashed past in tears, and all twelve dropped what they were doing and followed her up to her dorm.

Hearing sobbing from outside the door, Connie quietly let herself in, the male Ducks in tow. She sat herself down next to Julie, who was bawling into the pillow and rubbed her back. "Julie… honey; what happened?"

Julie ignored the question, to ashamed to reveal that they had been right about Scooter the entire time. Ashamed that she had believed him over them, when they would only ever have her best intentions at heart.

Julie wanted to stop crying, she did. She wanted to be over Scooter, wanted him to not affect her, but he had, and she couldn't stop. Julie wanted to be stronger, but she couldn't find the might to not let him affect her. So as Julie fought her tears and her emotions, she didn't realize the state of unconsciousness that was slowly consuming her until her sobs became hiccups before she dropped into slumber, mid-whimper.

Connie watched her best friend cry helplessly. She didn't know exactly what happened, although she had her hunches. She was going to make sure that her friend had support when she woke up, so when the guys left to find out what had upset their friend so, Connie stayed put next to Julie. She would help her friend get over whatever had occurred, even if she had no idea what to say.

* * *

People were whispering in the hallways as the Ducks went on their information mission, which only pissed off Dean Portman even more. Even worse was that few actually knew what had happened other than it had sent Julie Gaffney blubbering down the hallways, running at top speed. As the Ducks followed the trail of whispering voices they found themselves outside of the senior dorm.

Portman's blood was boiling as he clenched his fists tightly beside his body. "I'll kill him."

"Portman, don't jump to conclusions."

"Shut up, Wu. Just because I'll say what no one else will. We all know she'd been spending a lot of time with him because she thought for some reason that she could get comfort from him about Russ. Who else lives here that would make her cry like that?! Julie's not normally that emotional, you all know that if any random person made a joke about her, she would either turn the other way or shove it back in their face. She would be in no way offended. Which means that someone that she really cared for hurt her, and badly. And how many people who live in the dorm does Jules care about?"

The Ducks were silent; they all knew the answer to that question. And it made sense. But they had all hoped that they'd been wrong about Scooter Vanderbuilt so that Julie wouldn't be hurt. But all signs pointed to the correctness of their thoughts.

And although the situation allowed it, no one would be saying, "I told you so."

When no one answered his question vocally, Portman knew by their expressions what their responses were. So with their silence he turned on his heel and marched into the senior dorm, ready to make his opinion very well known.

* * *

Julie's slumber was quick as she tossed and turned. Opening her eyes very slowly she'd hoped that the breakup had only been a dream. Yet when she saw Connie's concerned face across the room, she immediately knew it had been real.

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

Julie looked down at the ground, "No not really."

"Scooter?"

Julie just nodded.

"Jules, I'm sorry he's…"

"He's an ass. He and Reilly had been planning this shit. And although I don't know what happened exactly, I sure as hell know it wasn't pleasant for you."

Both girls were immobilized at the sound of the voice. It took a few minutes before they could even look in the direction of it. Seeing the speaker, both were completely flabbergasted and their mouths hung agape. But then somehow, both reacted simultaneously as they lunged at him in happiness.

"RUSS!!"

Russ chuckled as he was tackled to the ground by his two female teammates. Even Julie was smiling.

"When did you get here? "

"When did you…?"

"Are you okay?!"

"I'm so glad you're here!!"

Russ chuckled. It was good to have really good friends who truly cared about his well being, especially when he was so far away from his home and his family.

"Girls, girls. Come on now, I do need air."

As the girls removed themselves from his being and sat down on their respective beds, sit beaming, Russ Tyler picked himself off of the floor and brushed himself off.

"Well, to answer your questions: I got here a few minutes ago, Devin came and picked me up. I woke up early this afternoon. Yes, I am okay, I just need to stay warm when it's cold out. And its good to hear that you guys are happy to see me. I'm happy to see you. And Julie, I'm sorry."

Julie's face again turned to a grimance, but Connie's façade stood in confusion. "Russ, what do you know?"

This time Russ was confused. "Of what happened right now, not really anything. I just got back remember? But before my… accident… I overheard Reilly convince Scooter to break up with Julie publicly directly following having sex with her. And based on what I saw here, I figured that he did that. Julie, I'm really sorry, I was trying to tell you. Had it not been for the stupid Minnesota cold."

Julie was stunned. Sure it wasn't exactly what happened, but it was a planned break up? Done in order to simply crush her? That thought made her think of Scooter in a whole new light. It wasn't until right then that she realized that Scooter had been planning the course of the relationship the entire time, manipulating her to get what he wanted. Scooter knew that the relationship would end this way when he kissed her on the cheek in congratulations after the JV/Varsity showdown. Maybe since he asked for a treaty during their first interface. He had just wanted a challenge, something that was out there. And in his mind what was better than a newbie transfer freshman who knew absolutely nothing about him and who didn't really interface with anyone who did. Her sorrow was quickly fading away and being replaced by anger. Sure she was angry with herself, but she was livid at Scooter. What gives him the right to treat people like puppets just for his own pleasure? Just as Julie's mind began to race with ideas on how to seek vengeance on Scooter, she came upon another realization.

Who had been the hardest on her about dating Scooter initially?

Who had threatened Scooter if he'd ever hurt her?

Who was probably about to get expelled for beating the living shit out of Scooter Vanderbuilt, or at least trying?

"Crap…. Dean…"

And with that Julie took off at full speed back towards the senior dorm, trying to prevent her enforcer from falling into the trap that the seniors had inevitably set.

Connie and Russ watched her go, before fallowing momentarily after, Russ grabbing a jacket as he ran out the door.

* * *

_So, I got bored in class and was multitasking thus bringing you another chapter before my Chem exam, which I must go now and cram for. Anyway, I hope you liked installment 10. _

_Is that the sun stretching just over the horizon, or simply a hallucation of hope? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see if Dean Portman goes through with his plans and gets expelled. _

_Anyway please REVIEW! They make me happy! _

_Ciliegina_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own no part of The Mighty Ducks. This story is only for entertainment purposes and gains no profit.**

* * *

Julie could feel her lungs closing in on her. Even being an athlete from an equally cold state, Julie had never been much of a runner. Especially as a goalie where her position was basically stationary. So sprinting across the icy front lawn at top speed was stripping Julie of her breath. She could feel her legs cramping up but she still pushed through. After what seemed to be hours of running Julie pushed open the door into the senior dorm; searching frantically for Dean Portman. With no one to be seen and a crash echoing throughout the building, Julie took up the stairs at a great pace.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she took little time in pushing through the crowds that had gathered around the ruckus. What she saw only slightly relieved her.

Charlie, Fulton, and Adam were all trying to restrain Portman while he continued to attempt to lunge at Scooter. Unfortunately for them, that meant receiving some of the enforcer's blows as he struggled against them.

Scooter had just picked himself off from the ground and was brushing of the imaginary dust from his expensive clothing. He then wiped away the thin trickle of blood that extended from his nose. After making sure he had cleaned away any marring evidence from his face Scooter turned to Portman with a condescending smirk on his face. "After flipping Cole through the glass, I'd thought you had a little bit of strength in you. But I guess I over estimated your mouse sized abilities."

Portman growled and demanded that is friends release him so that he could, "Teach this piece of shit some actual manners," but his friends hung on tough.

There was quite a difference between teaching Scooter a lesson and pummeling him into oblivion.

And that is exactly what Julie 'the Cat' Gaffney realized.

You couldn't beat the Varsity through normal means, they would expect that and be ready to flip it back on whomever challenged them. Just like if Portman laid another hand on Scooter, Scooter would just absorb whatever Dean could dish out so that someone could get evidence of the horrific fight and have Dean at least suspended but more likely expelled. And one could only imagine what either of those would do to Dean's college scholarship or even college admittance chances.

No, to beat the Varsity, you had to think outside of the box.

Julie whipped out her new iPhone, laughing internally. Who would have ever guessed that the very gift from Scooter would be his downfall? Julie raised her arm, get the scene with Scooter, Reilly, and Cole perfectly and pressed 'Record.'

"Come on you big baby. Didya get scared? You might have been able to use force my force against me, but I highly doubt you have any of your own."

The three seniors laughed mockingly as Portman snarled and flailed his limbs trying to get free, what he was doing to his friends no longer in his mind.

"You bastards. Especially you Vanderbuilt. You don't deserve to keep your balls the way you treated her!"

"Oh, so this _is_ about Julie. I thought so. I always knew you were in love with her, yet she didn't ever seem to grasp that fact. And whenever she did start to come around, I was always there to erase those thoughts. It's funny how easily manipulated freshman girls are. So young, so innocent, well at least that's one thing she'll never be able to get back. That and maybe her pride. "

Rick Reilly's condescending smirk grew even more maniacal. "She's a laughing stock now, just like we planned it. Will you guys ever get it? None of you belong here at Eden Hall, and I'll make sure I ostracize you all before I leave. Over my dead body will I leave my school knowing that a bunch of white trash hooligans can claim my territory. So just leave now, before any more of your duckies get hurt. "

"Everyone here hates you. The students, the faculty, the only adult here that can stand you all, is your burnt out coach. I did Julie a favor; consider it a reality check. She needs to learn that in when a girl steps into a man's territory she needs to be aware that she will get hurt."

Julie had to cover her mouth to prevent her gasp from being recorded as audio. It took all her concentration to keep her arm from shaking uncontrollably. It now made perfect sense. Not only was she an enemy that he could capture and break, she was a girl playing hockey. More specifically, she was a girl playing goalie; his position. Not only was Scooter a supremist, but he was also sexist. He wanted to show her how a man could dominate over a woman in anything.

Julie then uncharacteristically sneered. It was time to prove him wrong. Very wrong.

'Don't talk about her like she's a piece of meat! Man or woman we're all people and we all have f-cking feelings and you have no right to take advantage of someone's trust or rip their heart to shreds!"

Why had she never noticed this Portman before? Especially since he had been the most seemingly sexist one on the team with all of his babe and chick remarks. Had Connie been right when she had hypothesized that it was just an act to keep up with his enforcer and Bash Brother title. Had Julie even wanted to look deeper, or had she just accepted the surface appearance of Dean Portman as the truth. Actually, she had done the same thing with Scooter, just accepting what was presented to her as what was. She hadn't really read into him; if she had she might have been able to see he web of deception that he was trapping her in.

Reilly laughed evilly. "Oh really, and what gives you the right to come into a new school acting like you own the place? You don't and you don't belong here. The only one who even kind of does is Banksie, but he renounced his acception when he betrayed us for you losers. And Scooter has every right to do as he pleases. And if she had asked around she would have found out that she wasn't his first victim. It was her own fault, too afraid to socialize, and no one wanted to tell her; because every single person at this school wanted to she her fall and shatter."

The entire hall was quite and Julie noticed everyone around her as well as the other Ducks looking down intently at the floor. She had a feeling that everyone was just too afraid to cross the 'Terrible 3" to say anything.

"So, she played my game and she lost? You care to take a try?"

"I'll destroy your little game! LET ME GO!"

"Portman he's just instigating."

"I don't care! This bastard needs to get what's coming to him."

Julie took this moment to step out from the crowd, her phone lowered but angled up and still recording. "And if you give it to him, they will promptly have you expelled. Isn't that right Scooter?"

All three senior boys smirked wider, if that was possible. If the lights had been out and a light under their faces they would have looked positively devious and devilish.

"Well , well, Scooter. It looks like you kept her around a little too long. Seems little Miss Julie has learned how to read us, whatever shall we do?"

"We could start by letting her know that her little video won't work. No one, including the dean, will believe her or it. Not if we claim it was staged."

"Face it you can't beat us Ducks, you're nothing here and we're everything here. No one will believe a word any of you say."

For a moment there was silence. Portman stopped struggling and the Charlie, Fulton, and Adam released him. Julie's mouth again dropped agape as her hand relaxed by her side as her phone beeped, turning the video camera off. She was so sure she had them, how could they have seen that coming. Did they really think of every possible outcome and prepare for it.

Were the Ducks really beaten?

"We'll even though I think you're wrong about that, Reilly, even if the faculty doesn't believe them, they'll believe me. As will your father. "

Rick Reilly spun around to look at the lanky blonde girl who had dare challenged his authority. "Anns?"

"First off, don't call me that. Second off, yes Reilly. I will turn you in. I'm so sick of you thinking that the world is yours to mold and play with. Reality check: you aren't god. So stop acting like it. And just like any human you can have a tragic downfall, one that I intend to help happen "

"But.. but…"

For the first time in his life Reilly was speechless and without a counter attack. Never had he expected one of his own kind to turn against him. It was time for Scooter to take charge.

"What can you do? There's a month and a half left before graduation and then we're gone. Because we're seniors the school won't do anything drastic. That and Tom Reilly can be … bargained with. Plus we haven't physically done anything."

"Emotional harassment is a crime under law. What makes you think they won't do anything about it within a school? In fact, emotional harassment is the single largest cause of school shooting and threats, so I think they will take it very seriously. And even if this school and Mr. Reilly let you off the hook, what makes you think that Princeton won't?"

This time Scooter was stunned. "How… could…you…?"

"You guys aren't the only ones with connections. My father went to school with the Dean of Admissions at Princeton. I'm sure he would be very interested in hearing this."

"You have no proof."

"Actually, I have the entire interaction on film." Julie had regained her voice and was not going to let this opportunity pass her by.

"And I believe cell phone videos are very easy to send. Only takes a couple of seconds for it to reach it's destination."

Cole just smirked. "You have nothing on me." He said with a proud look on his face.

Scooter and Reilly just looked at him dumbstruck.

"If they get the administration to believe this, we could not graduate."

"Plus if the footage goes to one college and is alarming enough, it will be forwarded to other colleges with those involved. It's called intercollegiate for a reason. Universities are very interconnected these days."

"Plus Cole, you're supposed to head to the NHL after college right?" A junior boy stepped forward bravely. "Most teams try not to take trouble makers."

Charlie smiled as the entire audience started to rally against the three boys. It had seemed like everyone in the entire school had been with Reilly and agreed with his views, but now it was being revealed that everyone was just too afraid to do anything because of Reilly's power. But now that he had been stripped to a normal student, everyone was jumping in on stripping him of his high school immortality.

Adam rapped his arm around Annie's shoulder and laid a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks" was all he whispered throughout the chaos. She simply smiled and nodded at Charlie to let him know that the role as leader of this process was officially his. She had handed him the reins to the operation and he was going to utilize them to the best of his ability.

With a loud whistle from the captain everything immediately grew silent. All eyes turned to Charlie who had now stepped out in front of his team. Rick Reilly's eyes narrowed at him, but he knew he had actually be defeated. He had no choice but to concede.

"What do you want… to keep _this _all under the radar?"

"Well, just a couple of things actually. First, you stop harassing anyone in this school. Second, you do whatever you need to in order to retract all the shit you've been spreading about the Ducks. Third, you all apologize tomorrow at lunch for being a jerk to everyone throughout your high school experience. Then you graduate and leave us all alone for good. Oh and no transferring your attitude over to you're brother, Dan. He's actually really cool and doesn't need anyone ruining his nice personality. Deal?"

Rick Reilly bowed his head in defeat as a barely audible "fine" escaped from his lips.

As Cole, Scooter, and Reilly exited the hallway, the entire crowd started whispering in excitement, not sure if what just happened before them was actually real.

But it was, and Rick Reilly's reign was officially over.

The horizon at Eden Hall was finally colored by the early pink and orange rays of early dawn. And the sight was magnificent.

* * *

_So, I've gotten so absorbed into finishing this, that I have been multitasking a lot during class. When my teachers aren't actually giving notes, I write. ____ Hopefully I pass chem!_

_Thanks so much everyone for the reviews! That plus my cliffhanger really made me want to write this chapter._

_Anyway, with a month left of freshman year and still so many loose ends to be tied, there will be at least one more chapter, maybe two: I think. I'm not sure I will do a sequel to this, unless there is a big push for it. It would be very different if I do though because of the absence of the main antagonists. But if people want it I could play with the idea._

_Anyway I hope you enjoyed chapter eleven especially as we are now drawing to a close! _

_Please review! It makes me feel happy! And update quickly (as can be seen from how quickly I got this chapter out!)_

_Ciliegina _


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not [unfortunately] own any part of The Mighty Ducks trilogy. Think Disney will give them to me?

* * *

**

Everything seemed to be shining brightly at Eden Hall. Spring had come; the seniors were laying low until graduation, and the rest of the school could finally breathe. It was if a huge pressure had been taken off of their chest, they no longer had to be absolutely perfect in the eyes of the senior hierarchy to survive. People could do what they loved, wear what they wanted, and live without fear of superiority retribution. It was as if Eden Hall had been stuck in winter for years, and spring's warm sunlight had finally pushed its way through the cold grey clouds.

And none of it would have happened if it weren't for the Ducks.

No one would have stood up to Reilly; they were all too afraid of his wrath.

But when you're already under the full extend of Rick Reilly's fury, anger, and destructive force, you really have nothing to lose; and the Ducks had everything to gain.

Though not exactly contented that they had to resort to blackmail to defeat the tyrannical overseer of the high school social population, nothing else had worked. Not will, not retribution, not even pure heart and determination kept Reilly down for long. He was set in his ways and his opinion and as determined as the Ducks were to survive in Eden Hall, the Varsity team was determined to return their school to their status quo. And it turned out that the only way to beat him was to sink to his level; which left a bittersweet feeling among all of the Ducks. Although they felt as accomplished as they had after defeating the Varsity on the ice, maybe more for they knew for a fact the seniors were down for the count, there was a lowly feeling mixed in. At least in hockey, they had withstood all of the Varsity's tricks and still pulled through with _their _own Duck tactics.

However, sometimes the ends justify the means and the school finally seemed peacefully as the thick fog of eternal tension was clearing away, revealing a bright sunny sky.

So it was all worth it. Right?

* * *

Julie shut her locker door a little too hard and cringed at the loud echoing metallic sound. It had been two weeks since her break up and the confrontation and she was definitely over Scooter Vanderbuilt. Actually she'd gotten over him surprisingly quickly after hearing his little speech. So life should have been moving on, but there she stood, still dateless for the End of the Year Formal.

Why wasn't Dean Portman asking her out yet?

Julie knew he liked her. She could actually feel the attraction. It had also been confirmed to her my multiple Ducks, including his own roommate, Fulton. She'd been flirting every time they were around each other and she had made it very well known that she was fine and totally over Scooter. Yet still nothing from the Chicago native. And it was starting to piss her off.

Ever since her break up with Scooter, Julie had been receiving offers to attend the dance with some of the upper classmen guys, but she had turned them all down. Convinced that Dean would ask her soon, Julie didn't want to blow it this time by saying yes to someone else. But now she was beginning to doubt if he would ever ask her, and she wasn't particularly fond of the idea of attending the dance by herself.

She sighed and banged her head against the locker door as she leaned back against it. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

"You know you can lose brain cells and IQ points by banging your head against things?"

"Hey Linda, and yes, I did. And no, I don't really care right now."

"What's wrong?"

Julie looked at the other girl, unsure of whether to confide in her. Although she had nothing against the girl, she didn't really know her that well either. Sure Charlie had brought her with him to a few Duck outings recently, trying to integrate her into the group, but for the most part it was just awkward. Especially between the Duck girls and the Duck girlfriends. But she had been trying to get along and Julie had never liked excluding anyone, after all, it had been awkward enough for her when she joined the team in the Goodwill Games. And after years of fighting to be able to play hockey in Maine, she definitely knew the feeling and didn't enjoy putting that kind of exclusion upon anyone else. " I don't know. I guess I'm just sulking. I mean, I was so sure Dean liked me but he still hasn't asked me out and the dance is this Friday."

"Maybe he doesn't want to rush things. I mean with you having recently gotten out of a relationship…"

Julie shook her head cutting the other girl off. "I've made it quite clear that I am very over Scooter Vanderbuilt. Hearing the crap run out of his mouth helped speed that process up a hundred fold. Plus I've been flirting with Dean ever since, so I don't…"

"Why don't you just ask him? A little atypical, but you get the same result. Especially if you are so sure he likes you."

Julie had thought of that, but she was a more of a fan of the classic type of romancing. Plus if Portman had been so insistent about Scooter being the wrong guy for her before that she thought he should be able to step up and ask her to a simple dance. You think that a boy who could take on an entire hockey team and pulverize the crap out of them could ball up the courage to ask her.

Julie hung her head as she slid down the cold metal locker until she was seated on the floor. " I dunno. I guess that just doesn't feel…right… to mean. I'm a sucker for the classic straight out of a romance movie type thing."

Linda nodded sympathetically while trying to avoid rolling her eyes. Say what she wanted to, but all it came down to was an insecurity of being rejected. A girl could stop a puck flying at tens of miles an hour, but she couldn't ask a guy who she was so sure she liked her out. Then again Scooter had put her through a lot of crap through the breakup that possibly affected Julie more than she let on or even knew. A little intervention seemed to be needed here. "Okay, well I need to head to class. Are you going to be okay?"

Julie nodded before collecting herself and her backpack and heading off down the hall as Linda watched her retreating form.

Now where was Charlie?

* * *

Thank god the day was finally over, although it was only Wednesday and the tiring week still held two days against him until the blissful weekend arrived. Why did school have to be eight hours long five days a week anyway? Surely a teenager needed more than 36 hours to recover from such hellish confines. Plus no one was actually paying attention past Wednesday, except those brainy nerdy geeky kids, no stereotypes intended, because he knew the biggest one just happened to be his best friend. But other than freaks like Banks, no one got a use out of those last two days in the school week, so why have them?

"Charlie?"

"Oh hey Linda, we're we supposed to meet up?"

"No. Don't worry you didn't forget. Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure babe, anything."

"First off, don't call me that. Women aren't trophies."

Charlie sighed, he'd been getting lectures like this for a while now. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well I want you to talk some sense into Dean Portman."

"That's funny. I wasn't aware that Portman needed sense knocked into him. And what event has brought upon this opinion."

"Julie."

Charlie nodded his head knowingly. "Yeah… that."

"Charlie, do you know if he likes her? Cause she seems really positive that he does."

"Oh he does."

"And…?"

"And for once in his life he's thinking this through. He and Julie have always been good friends, and I'm not so sure he wants to risk that anymore. Plus with the whole Scooter thing just having blown over."

"She says she's over it."

"Yeah, we know. And believe me, we all know that their relationship has become too muddled for them to try and just be friends again. But Portman is the most stubborn person on the planet, and we've tried telling him to hurry his ass up and ask her out before she get sick of waiting, but he simply says patience is a virtue, and I know he only knows that saying from _The Mummy_ and that he's really just going to f*ck this up…"

"Charlie breathe….. Good." A glimmer then sparkled in Linda's eye. "Mind coming with me while I try to get through to him."

Charlie was a little unsure of the idea. Sure he knew Linda was smart and persuasive, but she wasn't aware of how stubborn Dean Portman could be when he made up his mind. But then again, Linda was dead set on getting her way in many things, and given by the look in her eye, this was one of those times. "Okay, but I make no promises to you getting your desired result."

Linda kissed him on the lips. "Don't worry. I have utmost faith that I can make him crack."

And with that the couple proceeded down Eden Hall's hallways in search of a certain Bash Brother. And Dean Portman had no idea of the hurricane headed his way.

* * *

_I know its been a long time since my last update and that this is rather short, but I have been swamped by particularly my Chemistry class. I could have made this one longer but then I feel it wouldn't have gotten out until Thanksgiving Break. _

_Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this short post, just put out there to keep y'all happy!_

_  
Please REVIEW! I love reviews. It makes writing all that much more enjoyable. _

_Confrontation lies ahead in the next chapters, but knowing me, will it's result be good? Only time will tell! Stay tuned!_

_Ciliegina_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Mighty Ducks.**** This makes no profit so Disney, please don't sue me as I have no money and you need to deal with Miley Cyrus' crap anyway.

* * *

**

Stupid preppy over achieving academic hell.

Aka: Eden Hall for Dean Portman.

Sure, he was smart and fully capable of actually succeeding in this environment, but he really didn't _want_ to. School didn't come as naturally to him as it did to others, and it sure as hell didn't have as much meaning to him, which caused a lack of drive to do well in school.

Well aside from Orion's "B" average rule.

And maintaining a 3.0 GPA was more effort than Dean Portman really liked putting into his school work.

Sure he could be labeled as an underachiever but he really didn't care. Dean Portman's goal in life wasn't to attend another pressure packed preppy extremely academic school such as an Ivy League. He would leave that for Banks and Wu. All he wanted was to make it through the rest of his education career and then finally be in the real world. The world where you worked for an actually motivating reason. Where Algebra didn't matter and you say hard work rewarded with more than a letter. Where you worked on what you're skills lay in rather than struggle through one's weaker areas. Where high school didn't matter and you didn't have to fake sick when you were simply sick of the monotony and needed a break.

In truth, Dean Portman couldn't wait for high school, and even college to be over so that he could just exist within that real world.

The only thing that really dimmed that ideal was the fact that he was only a freshman in high school.

He looked up and shook free of his trance like thought pattern.

Crap. He had let his body just walk while his mind wandered and he had gone in the completely wrong direction of the dorms. In fact he was in the fairly deserted wing of the school where the 'frilly' elective classes where held. Figures kids at Eden Hall would only take a class if it would improve their transcripts for college, rather than classes they would actually enjoy.

Portman sighed. Well while he was over here he might as well head into the shop class and work out some of his frustrations on his project.

Flipping on the lights Portman wasn't surprised to find the room devoid of any human life. Classes had let out fifteen minutes ago and even the teachers had a tendency to flee the moment the bell rang. Sure that meant that he wasn't technically allowed to be in the room let alone use the equipment, but that had never stopped him before. Reaching for a leg of his unfinished chair, Portman grabbed a pair of safety goggles and flipped the machine on, letting the soft hum of its motors lull him into a trance like state as his hands automatically handled the wood with great ease. As his hands went to work, his mind began to wonder.

It had been an interesting year to say the least for Dean Portman.

From skipping out on the Ducks in the beginning of the year in order to stay home and close to his uprooted grandfather to the final showdown with the Senior Varsity, interesting only began to describe the roller coaster that was his freshman year of high school.

And then there was Julie. His ideal, his dream girl.

He had convinced himself that he could make her feel so special, like a princess, that he would treat her better than Scooter Vanderbuilt could ever have hoped to, but now all of that confidence had evaporated.

He had been powerless to stand up to Vanderbuilt, Julie actually had to intervene. Plus, he wasn't so sure he was ready to risk a friendship that was going on two years strong for a maybe.

Portman sighed uncharacteristically. This school just radiated drama that he didn't want to have to deal with. He was fifteen. Life was not supposed to be this complicated at this age.

Shaking his head Portman once again focused on shaping the chair leg in his hands. He became so concentrated in his craft that he didn't notice the quite opening of the shop door or the footsteps of two people as they entered the classroom.

* * *

"I can't believe this crap!"

"No one likes the situation Rick, but we're cornered."

"There has to be something that we can do! Those f_cking Ducks stole everything from us! We can't let them win!"

"And what would you suggest we do? Rick, we are only in this school for two more weeks anyway. We all need college. Just let Eden Hall go."

"What?!" Rick Reilly's voice had suddenly turned very deadly, a tone that directed at his best friend very often. "They will ruin everything that this school stands for. We cannot let our legacy be one of defeat!"

"Why does this school mean so much to you anyway? In all honesty, it was just a holding pen."

"Because for decades this school has been the polishing center for young socialites of the Minnapolis area. But now those …freaks have come in and it will become no better than a public school."

"Stop repeating your father's bull shit. Why do _you_ care?"

"It was my school."

"Yes you have said that before."

"Next year when we are at college, I have to claw my way from the bottom again. They stole my best year from me. Before they came, I was God in this school. They ruined my perfect senior year. My reputation is ruined, and word spreads past here. I won't be taken as a serious threat at Minnesota State. Those Ducks and their stupid unity ruined everything." An evil smile lit up on Rick Reilly's face.

Scooter sighed, "What?"

"We've been attacking this the wrong way. Its time to be a little more… discrete. Hand me my cell phone will you?"

* * *

"Portman?" Charlie said tapping the enforcer's shoulder carefully.

Flipping off the machine Portman removed his work before responding to his captain, "What do you want Conway?"

"Actually," Linda said locking the door. "It's about what you want yet aren't doing anything about."

Portman turned to his captain's girlfriend, whom he had barely spoken two words too. "What?"

"You like Julie."

"Well…"

"That wasn't a question, so shut up and just sit there and listen."

Portman didn't know what was so intimidating about the petite brunette, but something in the tone of her voice made him immediately sit down on his stool and was inclined to silence.

"You like Julie. Julie has made it abundantly clear that she is interested in you. You had been so… passionately hostile towards her relationship with Scooter Vanderbuilt, yet now that he is very out of the picture you aren't stepping up. You're being an idiot, Julie has been hinting excessively that she wants you to ask her out, yet here you sit alone, instead of asking her out to the End of the Year dance in three days. A girl can only take so much waiting. She thinks she did something wrong to push you away, when it turns out you are simply being a scared little chicken. And they call you intimidating. Maybe as intimidating as a runt kitten mewing for milk."

Charlie cringed. Sure maybe Portman had been a little frightened by Linda's demeanor at first, but the enforcer wasn't ever thrilled about taking insults, and Linda had just laid quite a few on him and he was far past his breaking point, even if it was a girl he was facing.

"You. F_cking. Bitch."

Linda didn't falter a bit at his statement. In fact a smirk graced her lips as Portman got up in her face.

"I. am. Not. Scared."

"You sure as hell seem scared to me. Too scared to ask out a girl who you obviously have chemistry with, and who obviously wants you too. But what is it that you're scared of… Maybe not being able to measure up to the experienced Scooter Vanderbuilt? I bet that's it. You're afraid that you won't be as good in bed as he was aren't you?"

Portman was steaming. His face was completely red and his fists we're clenched at his side. Oh how he wanted to physically react, but he wouldn't hit a girl. That was lower than low. So instead he resorted to his voice.

"F-ck. You. You don't know sh-t about me."

Linda's smirk grew. " You didn't deny it."

Portman snarled and replied in a sinsterly cold voice. " I will show you how f-cking scared I am."

Linda simply smirked as she unlocked the door and let a very angry and determined Portman storm through and slam the door on the way out.

Charlie waited a moment before turning to his girlfriend. "Do you have a death wish?"

Linda smiled innocently. "It worked didn't it?"

Charlie sighed. He was dating a psychopath. But then again, he did live with Adam Banks.

* * *

"You are coming shopping with me."

"No. I'm not. Why would I go dress shopping when I don't even have a date for the dance."

"You will and you are. Now get up."

"No."

"Julianne Elizabethe Gaffney get your ass off of that bed right now. You are going to stop this sulking, its ridiculous. You are a hott fifteen-year-old girl, with a whole lot more assets then most girls your age. Portman will come around and if not, to hell with him! There are lots of boys in this school who are interested in you! So you are going to come dress shopping with me right now so you can blow everyone's socks off!"

"You and Guy had sex last night didn't you?"

"What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"And that would be a yes. You are only this perky and upbeat after you get laid" Julie said burying her head in her pillow.

"Come on Jules. You need to get out of this room. We'll shop, get amazing dresses. Then go gorge ourselves in the Food Court and need to exchange dress sizes. Come on it will be fun. We'll get off campus for a while, clear our heads of…"

"Julie I need to talk to you."

Connie sighed as Portman forced his way into their room. Now Julie was going to be hung up all night and she would never get to go shopping. "I'll be right back" she said as she simply by Portman glaring at him before heading down the hall to the bathrooms.

"What is it Portman?"

Portman sighed releasing his anger but finding those insecurties coming right back up. "Uh…" He was a man on a mission. No one would call him a sissy. Well actually Linda hadn't really called him that, but she had implied it…

"Earth to Dean?"

"Julie, I'm sorry that I'd put this off for so long, but will you go to the dance on Friday with me?"

Julie was actually caught of guard. Although she was convinced that he liked her, she had also convinced herself that he wasn't going to do anything, maybe ever. "What?"

"Look, Jules, I really like you, I just I dunno. I guess the whole Vanderbuilt thing just f-cked with my confidence. But I would really like it if you went to the dance with me."

"Did Dean Portman just go sentimental on me?" Julie said as a smile grew on her face.

"Don't tell anyone."

"As long as you actually wear a dress shirt to the dance."

A guenuine smile lit up Portman's face. "I think I can do that."

Down a floor, a knuckles were rapped on a boy's dorm door.

* * *

"Just a sec." He shouted picking himself off of his bed and opening the door only to be awestruck at who was standing before him.

"Hi Fulton."

"Tammy?!"

* * *

_Cliff hanger! _

_OoOoOo._

_ Betcha didn't see that one coming_.

_I hope you enjoyed Chapter 13! _

_Please REVIEW!_

_Ciliegina_


	14. Chapter 14

_[A/N]: Sorry for the long wait! Please enjoy!  
_**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Mighty Ducks**** or any of the characters identified with the movies.

* * *

**

"Wh-What are you doing here?"

Fulton was flabbergasted. Tammy Duncan, his childhood crush turned soulless bitch was standing in front of him. She had come to Eden Hall, to see him? After condemning him? It simply didn't make sense.

Although years of social climbing had made Tammy Duncan a complete and utter heartless b-tch, Fulton Reed couldn't help but again notice what those years had done amazing to her physically. She was flawless. Smooth silky hair; perfect skin, curvy figure, and small quirky smirky smile.

Just looking at her made all of his prepubescent feeling arise, and that's what agitated him the most.

Fulton wanted to hate the girl in front of him, but he found that he just couldn't.

It had to be a dream, it simply wasn't possible; so Fulton took a deep breath and shut his eyes.

"Um… Fulton… are you alright?"

Wait a minute… that sounded like genuine concern. Something had to be wrong. Maybe she was a fembot sent to destroy the Ducks…

"I'm fine. I'm just surprised you had the audacity to show your face here after what you did."

Okay, maybe that was a little too cold…

And just as he said it, Tammy turned her face to the ground in apparent shame and stared at her feet.

"Actually… I came to apologize. We used to be friends, and you stood up for me on more than one occasion. I shouldn't have overlooked that and asked them to do that too you. I regretted it the moment I got home, and was devastated." A tear dropped down from underneath her bangs as more slowly began to stain her cheeks. "I just… I don't even know. It was like a continuous LSD trip… I was high on the power. When that rush faded… I began to realize… how much of a monster I've become… Even Tommy won't really talk to me anymore… he's ashamed to have such a bitch for a sister! Fulton I am so so so sorry for all the pain I have caused you… I don't know how to explain to you… I'm just really sorry!"

Fulton wasn't sure when he pulled her into an embrace, but suddenly he realized that she was in his arms, crying against his shoulder as he rubbed her back comfortingly. His mind was screaming at him… but she just felt so… right against his body that he couldn't bring himself to push her away once he realized their position. He didn't even know what to say or if his mouth could even function. For years he had dreamed of her realizing the error of her shallow ways and finally coming to him to realization. But he had convinced himself that that was just a fantasy; an imaginary screenplay that would never be personified. Yet there was Tammy's physical being in his arms, sobbing her heart out, wearing her emotions on her sleeve and being the Tammy he knew years ago. It didn't matter if it was improbable anymore; all that mattered was that she was there now.

It was a few minutes before he realized her crying had slowed a little and she had pulled away slightly.

"I don't expect you to forgive me…"

Fulton smiled at her comfortingly and leaned in to place a soft and sweet kiss upon her slightly swollen and tear stained lips. And when he pulled away he saw a glimmer of a smile on her lips. "I could never stay mad at you. How about we go catch a movie?"

A sob caught in her throat, Tammy managed to find the voice to respond. "I'd like that a lot. "

* * *

"Banks I need your… dude that's what a lock is for."

Adam rolled his eyes. "It's a movie, Spazway. We weren't doing anything."

"Because you're too much of a preppy cake eater to do anything with your girlfriend? Glad you've finally realized it."

As Adam rose to begin a juvenile (although he'd never admit it) face off with his roommate and best friend, Annie couldn't help but laugh to herself. These arguments were fairly common in room 218 yet they seemed to never get old. Good thing because the movie was fairly boring.

"Well then, whatever you've done I'm not fixing."

"I didn't mess up…"

"Yet. You always mess up. And I always get to be the clean up crew."

"Don't you mean cleaning lady?"

Annie had to bite her lip to suppress vocal laughter. Good thing she had popcorn.

"Shut it Charlie."

"Hey don't blame me. You're the neat freak."

"And you're a slob."

"Team Super Mom."

"Burnout."

"Over achiever."

"Pushy"

"Push-Over."

"Bull sh_t."

"It's so true so don't deny it. Actually I'm surprised you didn't deny super mom."

"Well someone has to babysit you. Pity; fifteen and still needs a nanny."

"You are aware that you just referred to yourself as a nanny, right?"

"Go to hell."

"I know, I need to but I need you to come with me."

"Charlie I am not going to do anything immoral or illegal with you."

"Who ever said anything about anything starting with an i."

"Do you realize the idiocy that spill out of that hole in your face."

"I should probably get that check out then shouldn't I?"

"Good go and leave me be."

"But I need you to come with me!"

"No."

"Banksie…."

"Hell. No."

"Pwetty Pwease Bwankswie?"

"And we've regressed to our toddler state. Still No."

"But I am hopeless without you. You complete me."

"And that is completely not going to work."

At this point Charlie had a full out pout on his face and Annie had buried hers into the pillow to avoid ruining the hilarity of the situation.

"No."

"Fine. I'll go shopping for the dance myself. But when Linda hates it and dumps me you get to deal with me being in here all the time whining to you about how you let me down. And I'll be so upset that I'll be crying all night, keeping you up and never letting you have a moment's peace."

"I'm in the middle of a movie. Can't your shopping trip wait until later?"

Charlie let his head sag as he turned around towards the door, "I guess."

At this point Annie, half giggling, was finally able to maintain herself for long enough to form words.

"Adam go. It's not like we were watching the movie anyway…"

"I KNEW IT!"

"Go shop or no one will ever here the end of it." She continued blatantly ignoring Charlie's outburst. "My roommate is gone for the weekend anyway. So I'll see you later."

And with a wink, and a good-bye kiss to Adam, she headed for the exit and left, but not before making swift contact with the back of Charlie's head. "See you later Eeyore."

"Eeyore? How did she figure it out?!"

"Where you get you're moping strategy from? It had to be below a Kindergarten level so it's really not that hard to figure out." Adam said as he grabbed his coat. "Let's go."

A wicked grin spread across Charlie's face. "Off to the female created prison and hell for everything male."

And then he skipped out of the room, leaving Adam actually flabbergasted.

He sighed, "I really need a different roommate next year," and followed after his captain.

* * *

"Is this too girly for me?"

"Julie that dress is pink."

"I'm not allowed to wear pink?"

"You never wear pink… you have said you detest the color many times before… what's up?"

"Well maybe I just want a change of pace."

"I doubt Dean wants to see you in pink."

"This has nothing to do with Dean."

"Okay, than I would suggest that you bring my best friend back and let her know that this girl who has taken over her body is trying way too hard to convince everyone that she is better off without Scooter. Everybody already knows it. The whole hallway scene kind of took care of that."

As the female goalie sighed and placed down the ruffled pink gown, Connie inwardly grimaced. She knew that Scooter had more of an impact on Julie than anybody realized, including Julie herself. It was often easier to see things when not analyzing oneself. Sure Julie was over Scooter Vanderbuilt romantically, but at least subconsciously, Julie cared about what people thought of her, and wanted no part of people thinking less of her because of anything that happened with Scooter Vanderbuilt. Connie wasn't sure if Julie regretted losing her virginity to a senior who she had convinced herself she was in love with, but the young Gaffney definitely didn't want that fact broadcast across the school.

"You know if he hasn't said anything yet, he most likely never will."

"Yeah well I'll feel a whole lot better once graduation is done and over with. Damn it! I just can't find anything I like."

Connie smile and shook her head and pulled Julie over to a midnight blue cocktail dress with rhinestone embedding around the bottom. "What about this one?"

How Julie had not noticed the perfect dress, she'd never be able to even fathom. But Connie was the one with the eye for clothing. She simply nodded and took a dress in her size and dashed off to the dressing rooms leaving a smiling friend behind to follow her with her own selection of dresses a gold baby-doll style cocktail dress on the top of her pile.

"Oh I am good."

* * *

"So do you guys have dates for the End of the Year Dance?"

"Guy you don't need to say it so curiously. Just because you're the one with the long time girl friend doesn't mean that the other Ducks can't get a date. "

Luis chuckled from a sofa towards the back of the lounge that went ignored by the rest of his male teammates.

"Yes Guy, we all have dates. So deflate."

"I wasn't being cocky about…"

"Yes you were."

"No I was honestly just curious…"

"No you wanted to isolate those who didn't have dates."

"Why do you think I have such bad intentions."

"The grin on your face."

"What grin?"

"Th' one that goes from one of y'all's ears and stretches all the way to th' other."

"I'm not trying to…"

"yeah you are."

"I'm fighting a losing battle aren't I?"

"Yes." Russ, Ken, Dwayne, Luis, Averman, and Goldberg all answered simultaneously.

Guy sunk down into the chair, defeated and misinterpreted.

"And to answer you're real question" Averman responded. "I'm going with Melinda."

"The girl from the Improve Club?"

"Yes, Russ."

"Well I'm going with Kyra Rockmore. She goes to the public high school. Gotten maintain South Central somehow."

"I know what you mean partner. I asked the captain of the equestrian team, Ashley, and by golly, she said yes!"

"What a concept, Dwayne."

"Shut up, Luis."

"Well, Goldberg. We all know that I'm escorting the very attractive Allie Sheridan to this event. Who has the _pleasure_ of attending with you?"

Goldberg smirked. "Amelia Hayden."

Luis' jaw dropped. "The captain of the _swim team_ is going with _you_ to the dance?"

"What can I say? She likes the food at the deli."

"I hope that didn't have any hidden meanings in it, which would make it ridiculously disguisting." Guy said as he turned to the Asian former Olympic skater next to him. "What about you, Ken?"

"Yeah, you got a date Wu?"

"Actually yes. I am attending with Kristen McKinnon."

Luis raised a surprised eyebrow. "You asked the president of Student Council?"

"Actually she asked me."

Luis pouted for a very brief moment before he retorted. "Mine's still a cheerleader."

There was a uniform eye roll before Russ Tyler responded.

"Mendoza get you're head out of you're a_s an stop acting like one."

It was Luis' turn to roll his eyes. "Jealousy."

Dean Portman chose that minute to enter the lounge sunnier that humanly possible for the enforcer.

"I take it you finally got the balls to ask Julie to the dance and she said yes."

"Shut up Medoza." Dean said as he sunk into a chair in bliss.

Nothing could ruin this day. It had turned out great.

But as he looked around the room Dean Portman did notice something off.

"Hey, where's Fulton."

Dwayne shrugged. "I saw him walking with some blonde girl earlier. Must have been asking her to the dance or somethin'."

Dean leaned further into the chair. "Oh okay. That's good."

* * *

_**I'm REALLY sorry about the long delay in the update. I've been fairly scatter-brained lately and been going through friend withdrawl. Anyway, I tried to make this one longer to make up for the long wait, and I figured I'd address my reviewers from the last chapter in a big thanks!(and apology :D)

* * *

**_

_**Kopycat: **__Thanks! I'm really glad you find it exciting. I really strive to stay away from romance as much as possible (which is why there isn't a lot of detail on those areas). The movies are sports/action movies and I've tried to keep this story fairly close to the action-ness. Just with adding somethings Disney would have edited and a little more humor. _

_**Kay: **__Thanks!_

_**Galindapopular: **__I'm so happy to hear that you love it! And thanks for being a constant reviewer! The reviews are really what propel me to write, I love having my work read and appreciated! Again sorry for the long wait for the update!

* * *

_

_**Again PLEASE REVIEW! They really speed up the updates actually by motivating me!**_

_**Also check out my new story **__**His Brother's Shadow**__**. It's only got one chapter but I would really like some feedback on it before I even think about continuing with it. **_

_**Also this story will be finished before I even think about putting a new chapter up to the other story. And not quite sure how this one will exactly end or if it will need a sequel. Again input is very helpful.**_

_**Sooooo… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **_

_**Please? It takes like 30 seconds. They don't have to be in depth to make me happy!**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**Ciliegina**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own no part of ****The Mighty Ducks**** movies and this story is not intended to make a profit. Those rights belongs to _The Wonderful World of Disney._

* * *

**

The end of freshman year was finally upon the Ducks. Exams were drawing to a close and graduation, as well as the finale dance, was rapidly approaching.

Everything seemed to being going good:

-Reilly had to decided to bow his head and accept the defeat

-The senior athletes were therefore leaving the Ducks alone

-And the rest of the Eden Hall student population had a newfound respect and admiration for the Ducks.

But then again causing the collapse of a long-standing tyrannical high school hierarchy will draw that kind of reaction from one's peers.

And sure, it might have inflated the Ducks' egos a little. Who wouldn't want to revel in a transformation from zero to hero? It's a basic part of human nature to enjoy and sometimes even crave attention from others, but the Ducks knew they couldn't become overwhelmed by their glory. None of them ever wanted to be anything like the tyrant Rick Reilly had been for his four years in the elite private school.

So the Ducks had basically endured their own kind of Cinderella story, so their happy ending was due and seemed to lie nearby in the form of a dressy dance.

But then why did Captain Charlie Conway have a bad feeling nestled in the pit of his stomach?

* * *

It was officially getting a little ridiculous.

For two weeks Dean Portman had seen very little of his roommate and best friend outside of the times they where basically mandated to see each other. But outside of sleep, school, and off-season training, Fulton Reed seemed to basically disappear.

And Dean Portman knew that his fellow Bash Brother wasn't studying…

… he had checked.

In fact it seemed that if you really wanted a social life at Eden Hall you maybe went to the library to get a book but then basically ran away as fast as possible to the safety of one's dorm room. Seriously, Portman had never noticed any of the kids there before, and he was sure he wasn't the only one.

And Fulton was definitely not hiding among the geeks… oh wait the academically hyper proficient.

Since the library was sparsely inhabited it was very easy for Portman to scan and then hightail it out of there.

But that left the question of where his buddy kept running off to.

Fulton Reed had been bolting somewhere as soon as the bell first rang and then didn't reappear until late at night. Granted, it was nice having a roommate-free room to enjoy with his new official girlfriend.

Portman smiled at the thought. The idea had continuously crossed his mind basically since he had met Juliana Gaffney, but he never really thought that he would actually get the quick-reflexed hockey vixen to date him. And yet somehow that fantasy had come true, and it was all that he imagined it to be.

Heck, he was even trying to look presentable for the preppy formal dance just to make her happy.

A screeching bell that rang throughout the building as it signaled the day's freedom drew Portman out of his daze. He stood waiting outside his best friend's last classroom, determined to get an answer.

Tomorrow was the last day of school, where kids basically wandered from room to room getting grades and signing yearbooks. An essentially waste of a day, but it was better than class. That following night would be the End of the Year Dance and graduation would occur the next day. Thus, students were forced to move out of the building the day after the dance so they could ready as much as possible for graduation without disturbances. And there was no way Dean Portman was leaving for Chicago without knowing if his hockey brother was all right.

And when Fulton didn't notice him and walked right past, Portman knew that _something_ was up.

"Dude," Portman said as he grabbed his friend's shoulder, "what's going on with you?"

The contact seemed to break the defender out of his daze. "Huh? What? Oh, sorry Portman…My…ugh…final exam was really hard."

Dean looked at the room assignment slip on the door. " You're _music_ final was really hard? The same class Robertson is getting an A in and Charlie manages to keep decent grades in despite the fact that he continuously uses it as naptime? _That_ music class had a difficult final?"

"Uh… yeah. There were a lot of people you had to be able to recognize and know facts about. It is basically a history class."

Dean stared at Fulton but was unable to read his expressions at all. Although he'd never vocally admit it, maybe Connie was right when she blabbered on about things. Maybe reading people could actually be a useful skill. But then again that would result in listening to her entire speech. Portman shrugged, "Okay. So now that exams are over, do you wanna go chill? Maybe get some actually edible grub?"

Fulton looked down at the floor. "Sorry Portman. I've got somewhere to be."

"Where?"

"We live together, see each other during school and at practice. Do you really need to know where I'm going?"

"When my best friend has been disappearing for hours on end, yes, I would say I need to know. "

"What do you mean?"

"Come on man. I know that there is no way you've disappeared to study. You can tell me. I mean, that's what buds are for, right?"

Fulton sighed. "I've been… hanging out with… the girl I'm taking to the dance."

Portman's tension visibly melted. "Oh… So you've just been getting to know this chick?"

"Yeah… something like that."

"Okay. Sorry for being on your case and acting like Banks, Fulton. Go see this chick. I'll catch you later."

"Right. Don't worry about it. Later."

As Dean Portman parted and disappeared down the hallway Fulton sighed in relief and mentally thanked God that the feminine influence on Portman had caused him to forget to ask "Who?"

* * *

Charlie was walking down the hall after his last final. His mind was spinning around… something; something that he just couldn't grasp. Things were good: they were fine. There was one pointless day of prep school left, a dance that he'd been assured that everyone had a date for, and Reilly was about to depart from Eden Hall forever.

Why the hell was he so nervous?

"Charlie?"

Looking up in response to his name, Charlie noticed that Connie had joined him in stride down the hallway. "Hey Cons, what's up?"

"Stop looking so melodramatic."

"I'm offended that you would even say something so preposterous! I do not…"

"Yes. You do."

"That's ridiculous. That's Banks' thing."

"No, Adam sulks when he thinks he's let people down. You however, blow things out of proportion."

"I do not."

"How many times did you yell at Coach Orion?"

"At the time I thought…"

"And who quit the team and school because of a little hardship?"

"I came back…"

"Only because Bombay came and whipped you out of your soap operatic state."

"… What?"

"Overly dramatic, angsty, woe is me, why does everything happen to me, jumped to loads of preposterous conclusions, crap pile of ridiculous and unfounded emotions state."

"I wasn't…!"

"You were."

"And I'm not now!"

"You are."

"Leave me alone. I just have a bad feeling."

"Everything is fine. I have it all under control."

"Yes ma'am, Commander Mommy!"

"Seriously Charlie, must we be five years old all of the time?"

"It's just my inner child."

"A very intrusive one then."

Charlie then proceeded to stick his tongue out at his friend.

"Thank you for proving my point."

"There has to be something! My stomach wouldn't be churning if there wasn't!"

"Well that or hunger. You skipped lunch smart one."

"… Crap I did didn't I?"

"Yes, which is why Linda was looking for you. She said she'd go with you to Mickey's Diner after exams."

"But you're sure its not…"

"Everything's under control. Now go find your girlfriend before she realizes that you forgot about your date."

"Thanks Connie I needed that! See you later!"

Connie rolled her eyes as her childhood friend ran down the hallway, back to his usual self again. She didn't mind being the reassuring voice, she just hoped that she wasn't wrong.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late. Portman tracked me down after school."

Tammy smiled from her seat at the café table. "It's fine. And let me guess you still didn't tell him… or anyone for that matter, did you?"

Fulton took a deep breath. He should have seen that one coming. He didn't want to tell any of the Ducks about this yes, he wanted to make sure it played out smoothly, and so far it had been perfect. "Well, Portman's not your number one fan after the incident earlier in the year. In fact I don't think many of the Ducks are at this point. Which is why I wanted some concrete time to pass first. But don't worry, everything will be revealed at the dance tomorrow night."

Tammy's smile widened. "I'm so glad that you asked me to go with you! I still can't believe you forgave me at all. And I'm really glad that we started dating. We fit together really well. I could see this relationship going for a really long time."

Fulton was a little surprised based on her present history. "Really?"

Tammy smiled very widely. "Absolutely."

"Uh… wow. Okay, good." Fulton responded with his lips tilted upwards as well.

"And I'm really excited for tomorrow's dance!" Tammy said very enthusiastically.

"Yeah me too."

For a moment the two just sat there basking in the content and joy surrounding them before Fulton broke the silence. "So what do you want to order?"

Back at Eden Hall Rick Reilly lay all of his books down after a long senior year. Sure he was ready for graduation, but he was going to make sure that he went out with a bang; and one that would not be soon forgotten or recovered from at that.

* * *

_**Wow, I can't believe it. I'm actually going to finish a story! It's a first for me, since (as you can see) I tend to leave stories unfinished and sometimes barely started…Oops! It may be a first but it definitely won't be a last!**_

_**I predict there being only one more chapter left in this story and I will try to get it up sometime next week, or if New Jersey gets a ton of snow on Saturday, I might end up writing it then. But I definitely want to get it done before I head back to school on January 20**__**th**__**. **_

_**I also really don't see this having a sequel. Unless it ends up having an opening for one AND I get a response for a sequel I very highly doubt it since the main antagonist will be gone and hard (but not impossible) to replace. And if I decide against a sequel it will be written at the same time as my new story **__**His Brother's Shadow,**__** which based on people's responses and how much I actually love the idea, will absolutely be continued. I will start working on it after this last chapter has been released.**_

_**And thanks to all of you who review Chapter 14:**_

**Galindapopular: **Yeah, writer's block and lack of motivation can be a pain in the ass. And the Adam/Charlie interactions are my favorite to write. Although (as you can see from this chapter) he does have them with most of the people he is comfortable with (in my mind that's how he functions) but I see them as going to the most extreme when he's with Adam. And thanks for adding my story to your favorites!

**Maurice Boscorelli:** Thanks for your input! Especially since sugary sweet is not normally my thing. ;). Also thanks for adding me to you're favorites and I'm glad you like the story!

**Nikkiloola: **Hey, its fine. It's just good to know that you did read them! All shall be revealed in chapter 16, so look out for it. And I'm glad you like the pairings! Since there are only a few girls actually in the movies I was kinda forced to create original characters but have tried really hard to not make them focal points as I really wanted this story to be about the Ducks.

**Awtr101fan: **Thanks! It's good to know people will still read when I haven't updated in forever. Also I felt it was time for another group conversation since there hadn't been one for a while. And Goldie needs some love too! And like I said previously, all shall be revealed in chapter 16 and hopefully will make you go back and be like oh!! Thanks for reading and adding my story to your favorites!

**Cloakedauthor21: **Thanks a lot! I'm really glad you like it, and I hope I keep it up to standards! Thanks for adding it to your favorite stories list!!

**Goldenbabe: **Thanks! And Portman had to have a soft side somewhere beneath that big enforcer build!! Think the boys would underestimate Goldberg in that situation anyway, so he got a moment to shine!

_**Thanks again for all of the reviews and especially those of you who have been reviewing for a lot of my chapters! It really means a lot to me and inspires me to update! **_

_**Therefore for the second to last time! **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

_**Until the next and final installment,**_

_**Ciliegina**_


	16. Chapter 16

_I'm really really really sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I was having major issues writing out the senarios to match the ideas I had in my head. And even harder than that was figuring out how to write the part that lead up to the big confrontation. So I really hope you enjoy it since I've fiddled around with it quite a lot, both mentally and actually, so enjoy __the concluding chapter__ and look out for updates of my other story "His Brother's Shadow" soon!!

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I, Ciliegina, do not own any part of ****The Mighty Ducks**** franchise that includes but is not limited to its characters and plot line. These belong to the Disney Corporation and this story makes no profit.

* * *

**

Tick…

Tock.

Tick…

Tock.

Tick...

Tock.

Tick…

Tock.

Tick…

Tock.

It seemed like time was taunting him. Making him wait as long as possible before the dance would come. Before he could exact his revenge.

Tick…

Tock.

Tick…

Tock.

Tick…

Tock.

Tick…

Tock.

It wouldn't matter that he was graduating tomorrow and that the scholarship trash could run amuck in his school.

Tick…

Tock.

Tick…

Tock.

Tick…

Tock.

Granted it wouldn't be his school anymore….

_It would be there's._

And as much as that thought made his skin crawl, he knew there was nothing he could do anymore to suppress the change of powers.

Tick…

Tock.

Tick…

Tock.

But that doesn't mean he couldn't have the last laugh. The final move as a parting gift.

Tick…

Tock.

Emotional devastation had very resounding effects anyway.

Tick.

Time to go.

* * *

The Eden Hall gymnasium had been completely transformed. The janitorial crew had obviously spent much time and elbow grease ridding the room of its perpetual smell of sweat and grime. And the decorations committee had obviously and completely outdone themselves. Romanesque columns stood in the hallway just outside the entrance doors and were adorned with the year 1996 in Roman Numerals. Ivy and stone paper covered the lockers down the hallway and brilliantly white flowerpots had been placed by each of the doors.

And the best part was that the hallway was nothing in comparison to the actual gymnasium.

Decorations everywhere had transformed the place of physical activity hell, into an ancient paradise.

Rome and Greece would have been jealous.

Midnight blue balloons covered the ceiling and along with the occasional light yellow balloon mixed throughout, created the illusion of a brilliant starry night. The walls were lined with a clear night sky wallpaper and a Greco Roman Pavilion in which was filled with many different types of appetizers stood in the middle or the tables. The tables themselves were covered in a crisp white tablecloth and had flameless candles in the center that were surrounded by ivy. A decorative bridge painted to look like white stone and ivy lead the way to the dance floor.

All in all the gym had been transformed into an ancient wonderland beyond anyone's expectations.

There was something to be said for attending one of the wealthiest private education facilities in the country; especially if you were lucky enough to experience it for free.

And the moment the Ducks entered the grand room, was one of those moments when they realized just how lucky they were to have received an opportunity to attend the lavish Eden Hall without making their parents, themselves, and possibly their children bankrupt.

Everything pointed to this night being one stolen from a fairy tale.

Each boy was adorned in a pressed suit (courtesy of Adam Banks) and had a primped dressed girl on his arm.

"Jeezes, Banks, what did you do? Liquid nitrogen these? I can barely move! And these ties… ugh! I can barely breathe! I mean I know we involved you in the varsity pranks, but you were one of them!... And yes I know you didn't have a choice but still!!" Charlie closed his eyes and sighed. The things he had to put up with himself.

"Charlie…" Linda cooed.

A smile perked right up on his face. "Yeah, Linda?"

"I think you look quite handsome."

Charlie's face reddened as he smiled even more and attempted to stammer out a thank you to his girlfriend of already a couple of months who in turn smiled pleased and lead her babbling escort towards the tables.

"Do you think he'll ever shut up?"

" You don't have to live with him."

"Or play hockey with him."

"Or follow our brainless leader fearlessly into unknown amounts of trouble."

"Or try to prove him wrong."

"Okay okay okay." Annie said exasperated. "I get it. He's harder to handle on you guys then anyone else. I wasn't trying to create an "I can out do you argument." Tonight is definitely not fit for that kind of mood so can't we just have a good time?"

Russ chuckled. "The lady's got a point. I mean it is the night before Reilly's disappearance! Let's celebrate!"

As the Ducks headed to the dance floor whooping and hollering in childlike joy, a wide smile had spread onto Tammy Duncan's features.

* * *

Music was bumping the walls of the Eden Hall gymnasium when the group of former rulers of Eden Hall entered the premises. Obvious relief and happiness shown on most of the seniors faces, for they were finally free from the prison like confines of high school. They were free of the monotonous classes and the bland hallways that they had walked for 180 days each year for the past 4 years. No longer would they have to wake up at the crack of dawn for classes they hated because self-scheduling college stood gleaming close in their futures. They were finally about to be released into the real world on parole, and they couldn't be happier to finally not have someone peering over their shoulder at what they were doing. Granted, college didn't mean complete and absolute freedom, but in comparison to high school it sure looked like it did. But happiness from the upcoming graduation couldn't account for the haughty smirks on the varsity hockey team's faces; most notably on Rick Reilly's, a fact that did not go unnoticed by the Ducks.

And very quickly another and final face off between the two groups arose.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Didn't you hear? It's duck hunting season."

"Wow, Reilly. I'm impressed, a Looney Toons line. Finally you are grasping concepts correlated to your maturity level."

"You would know all about maturity wouldn't you Gaffney? Having spread your legs oh so easily shows the little naïve girl that you really are."

As Julie's eyes subconsciously fluttered to the floor, multiple Ducks had to restrain her enforcer boyfriend as he lunged at the senior captain.

"**You bstrd!"**

Fulton, who was at the forefront of containing his fellow Bash Brother, took the opportunity to say what all of his teammates were thinking.

"Why don't you just f***ing back off already Reilly?! Are you some kind of masochist, that you enjoy us beating you over and over? Or is it just that you like the feeling of a tail between your legs as you run away in defeat?"

For a moment the Ducks laughed along with Fulton Reed's accomplished smirk at the burn, but that laughter quickly faded as Reilly's smirk only grew larger. And it had because he couldn't have hoped for the situation to play out as perfectly.

"I'm a masochist? Even though you've accepted the one person who has continuously hurt you?"

As Fulton looked back at an evilly smiling Tammy, a foreboding feeling began to come over the team. An apparent uneasiness that made Rick's haughtiness grow even more.

They were cornered, and so with a venomous chuckle he continued.

"Oh yes, I know about the history between you two. Joined the Ducks because of parental enforcement but seemingly grew to be an intricate part of the team. But it was always a little strange that she hardly ever wanted to hang out with the team outside of practice, it was always just thought that angelic little Tammy needed to go to her skating practices. And so your crush was formed; you saw your perfect girl in her. Feminine yet could forceful if she needed to. So when the season was over and she quit the team immediately, all was revealed. In a heated discussion in which you, personally, Reed, asked Miss Duncan for her reasons, she all too gladly revealed her motives. Although she hated the bunch of losers she was playing with, she thoroughly enjoyed winning and proving people who told her she couldn't play hockey wrong. And it broke you, especially with the Ducks having disbanded for the off season. You couldn't be with them all of the time, and when you saw her with some other guy's arms rapped around her with obvious intentions to just get in her pants, it broke you. Especially that she didn't care. But luckily for you, the Goodwill Games came around and you were united with your lesser half. And having a best friend who you could really truly connect with helped, but you could never reveal everything you felt about her to anyone. Not even the brainless caveman you call you best friend. And even when you tried to stay away, you couldn't and she set people on you like hired assassins. And it seemed like nothing could ever save her, until that miraculous day she came to you begging for forgiveness for her years of horrible actions."

And Reilly's sneer grew victoriously evil and broad as Tammy walked away from Fulton to his waiting embrace and briefly made out with him to prove their point.

"And you believed her little act. You allowed yourself to be played like a fool just in the hope of some stupid crush coming to fruition. But instead you just opened yourself up to even more hurt."

Fulton's eyes turned to the group as Tammy then spoke up.

"I mean seriously. I knew you were a loser but you're an idiot. Me be a little innocent goody-two-shoes? Barf, I'd rather die. Plus you're way to inexperienced for me. I mean really? 15 and I was your first kiss? Pathetic."

The varsity players began to laugh in unison with their captain, having lost the war, but leaving a stinging impression during their last ambush that the victors would not soon recover from.

Or so they thought.

It took Reilly a minute but he finally realized that Moreau had disappeared from the group. And as the varsity members silenced in confusion to his quietness, it was very apparent that someone else was laughing.

Fulton Reed's head was not dipped in shame, but instead in laughter. His hair was not hiding tears as Reilly had thought but instead concealed mirth that confused not only the varsity members but his own teammates as well. And when Connie returned with a petite and pretty sandy blonde at her side, even more questions were raised.

"Maybe you should rethink how effective your plans are Reilly or how well your actresses can actually act." Connie said breaking the silence.

"What?!"

The girl Connie had retrieved now walked up next to Fulton.

"Hi, I'm Marie. His girlfriend."

Charlie, Portman, and Reilly all responded at the same time.

"His what?!"

By this time Fulton had regained his composure but Connie took it upon herself to full everyone in.

"His girlfriend. When Tammy showed up at his room they had already gone out a few times, but were unofficial."

"Dude?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Sorry man, I didn't know where things were going." Fulton replied to his best friend and gaping captain before laying a peck on Marie's lips.

Reilly's face turned redder as he glared at the now quivering girl next to him.

"I swear he was taking me out!! I wouldn't lie to you, baby. I swear!"

"He was taking her out actually. He needed to so we could flip whatever you were planning back on you."

"What?!"

"When I saw Tammy throw herself into Fulton's arms that day, I automatically knew something was up. Whether it was from a bit of friendship from pee-wee days or just her need to talk to another girl, I don't really know or care, but I explicitly remember Tammy telling me that she would never throw herself at a guy or rely completely on one. Obviously warning signs flared up. So when she left, I dragged Fulton with me and we both got to view the most interesting site. Tammy Duncan reporting to Rick Reilly behind the administrative building."

"So obviously you need to refine your though process when it comes to picking concealed meeting locations."

A comment which was just met with an enraged growl from the varsity captain.

"So Connie and I discussed it. Rather than just blowing up your plan in the early stages allowing you time to re-strategize and form another, possibly more effective, plan, that I should play along and turn the tables on you in the end. Luckily Marie was willing to play along with it too."

"But why didn't you tell us?!"

Connie turned to her own captain and sighed.

"Well no offense Charlie but you can't exactly keep a secret very well. And even if you were some how able to keep your mouth shut every time you saw Reilly your face would have read like an open book and given everything away, so we just figured to keep the operation effective it needed to be kept as quiet as possible and that meant letting as few people as possible know about it."

Reilly was fuming. Everything had seemed to have been laid out so perfectly. How could have two little ducks working on their own been able to so easily overturn everything. He'd been careful, but apparently not careful enough.

It didn't make any sense. It wasn't supposed to go down like this. He was supposed to have the last laugh, to feel completely invincible as he left the school to succumb to its utter destruction.

Now all he felt was utterly defeated.

Could his motives have really been that selfish and wrong that they were so easily righted?

He found himself questioning his whole philosophy. The one he had carried with him his entire middle and high school career. Shaking his head he turned angrily on his heel towards the other side of the large gymnasium where the tables where laid out. As he sat down at a table surrounded by his posse, he realized just how much thinking he had to do.

Meanwhile the Ducks were celebrating. Granted, many were still confused about what had just unfolded in front of them, but none were confused on its outcome. Rick Reilly had been out maneuvered for the last time.

For the freshman Mighty Ducks, life was good. They had worked hard to overcome many obstacles that continuously got back up and obstructed their way. And after a year of trials and tribulations, the Ducks had proved themselves and could be truly proud of themselves with a relaxing summer and fresh new year on the way.

Finally, dawn had fully broken on the horizon.

* * *

_And I have finally completed my first story!! Yay!! Again I am sooooooooooooo sorry for the length of time it took me to update this chapter, but it's here!!  
_

_To those of you who have continuously read and reviewed this story THANK YOU! And I hope you enjoyed its final chapter!!_

cloakedauthor21: I hope you are satisfied and it was big enough of a blowout/stand off!! Thanks for the Review!!

Goldenbabe:  I'm glad to hear you liked the story, however, I do not think there will be a sequel, but check out my other story!!

awtr101fan: Good instincts on Tammy!! And thanks for reading. I hope it lived up to expectations!

Galindapopular: Yeah I'm glad to hear that the line didn't read ridiculously corny!! Thanks for always reading and reviewing!!

_I said it in a comment, but there will not be a sequel to this story. I'd have a hard time making a new antagonist!! But I will be continuing on with __His Brother's Shadow.__ I probably won't be able to get an update out for that until after Thursday night once my spring break starts._

_So for the final time for __To Hell and Back Again__..._

_PLEASE REWIEW!!_

_Review the chapter or review the story!! Reviews are highly appreciated!!_

_Thanks and Love Always,_

_Ciliegina_


End file.
